Fractions
by llLethell
Summary: A collection of drabbles. 161- The Questing Duo: On the way back from an exhausting quest, Merlin twists his ankle and the road to Camelot becomes that much longer. But at least he has Arthur with him. No Slash!
1. Patience Beyond the Call of Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin! And if you recognize something, I probably seen it somewhere and decided to use it. I don't think I took it from any fanfiction, just something I saw somewhere else.**

**A/N- I too have caught the drabble bug. Like Ultra-Geek and Kitty O, I will endeavour to write 100 of these, I can do it...I hope. So these will be all over the place, some will be lighthearted and others will be angsty but 99% will center in some way shape or form around Merlin. I say 99% because as of yet, I haven't wrote anything that doesn't have to do with him and I am not inclined to deviate. But miracles do happen so who am I to say? Anyway- enjoy!**

**Summary- The friendship between Merlin and Arthur as seen through the eyes of Gaius.  
><strong>

**Title- Patience Beyond The Call Of Duty**

* * *

><p>Gaius appraised the two figures in his chambers. Arthur and Merlin were bickering <em>again<em> now that they were healed.

He often marvelled at their friendship. Merlin was always at wits end protecting Arthur and Arthur had to put up with Merlin's eccentricities. Not to mention they both were ready to risk their lives for the other.

"I didn't need your help," Merlin said sulkily.

"You could have escaped on your own then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. The only reason you were able to help me was because I saved you first!"

Friendship, Gaius mused, was patience beyond the call of duty.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of my first foray into drabbles? Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**Oh, and if you have plot bunnies for me, I will gladly adopt them!**


	2. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N- Ya so, Kitty O isn't doing 100 drabbles, my mistake- I think I scared her when I said that haha**

**Summary- Merlin awaits his fate in the dungeons of Camelot.  
><strong>

**Title- Abandoned**

In the end, what did it really matter? What did his destiny amount to? What of the life he had built? The friends he had made? The friends he had loved?

Nothing, that's what.

Loneliness was his companion, death awaited him, and betrayal lay behind him. The once great warlock sat in a cold dark cell- shackled, worn, and weary. Alone.

Merlin had done his best; given his heart, blood, and tears to his cause. Given everything to protect his best friend.

What good was magic if he was hated? What did he have to live for?

Nothing, that's what.

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	3. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N- Well I was going to post a happy drabble but then I wrote this yesterday cause it was exactly how I was feeling then. And there are three more after this one with the second one posted. WARNING- there is an f-bomb in this one. Don't like it, don't read it. I don't know or care if they used it back then but Merlin isn't one for historical accuracy is it? **

**Summary- Arthur endures the worst kind of waiting.  
><strong>

**Title- Waiting**

Five paces forward. Five paces back. Repeat.

Arthur paced like a mad man outside the door, combing his fingers through his hair or striking his fist against the wall.

"What are they doing!" It had been six hours now and the door remained shut. Merlin was inside fighting for his life for all he knew. And he didn't know. He didn't know. "Fuck!"

_Crack_. Fist met wall.

It had been a normal day. So damn normal. Then Gwaine had walked in. Told him Merlin had been hurt and they took him to Gaius. Six hours ago.

And he didn't know.

**So ya this was product of yesterday's events. My best friend got hurt and this is my response. Right now he's in the hospital and has to stay there to make sure his spleen doesn't start bleeding again. And now I have a negative bias towards rugby. I'm going to be at the hospital for the better part of tomorrow, so I apologize if I respond late to reviews.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review- I'd like to know if I got my feelings across well.**


	4. Waiting 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N- Just a teensy bit of swearing.**

**Title- Waiting 2**

* * *

><p>He had done everything he could. As soon as he found out Merlin was hurt, he had gone to him. But by the time he got there Merlin had already been carted off to Gaius. So he had hunted the bastards who had hurt his friend.<p>

That was this morning- it was night now. So Arthur was sitting outside Gaius' door with his bloody thumbs up his ass. Not literally. He was pacing. Waiting for the moment Gaius would come outside and tell him that everything was fine. That Merlin was okay.

Because he had to be. It was Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please leave a review :)<strong>


	5. Waiting 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N- First of all I know that I didn't reply to anyone (sorry!), but I want to thank you guys for your kind reviews, they really made me happy. My friend is doing better, he can eat jello and pudding and stuff now, so the doctors don't think that they will have to take his spleen out. Talk about a relief. But he still has to recover- he's obviously not in top shape at the moment. Anyway, thanks again for those reviews, I'm so grateful! **

**Title- Waiting 3**

* * *

><p>Arthur wanted that lead weight that was making his heart sink gone. He would have ripped it out of his chest if he could. But he had nothing to worry about. If Arthur said it enough times, he would believe it.<p>

Right?

There is nothing to worry about.

Merlin was fine. Just a little accident. You had to have broken at least one bone before you die. That's what he thought before he learned what happened. He now knows what happened- not enough. He doesn't know what _will_ happen. And it's making his throat tight and his eyes stay open.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	6. Waiting 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N- Second last one in this little series. I just made another one that will conclude all this, and of course it has a happy ending. I'm publishing it tomorrow though.**

**Title- Waiting 4**

* * *

><p>If he slept, the morning would come faster. But he couldn't help but feel it was a betrayal. Merlin was awake and hurting, yet he wanted to go to sleep so he would be closer to finding out about his friend.<p>

He would kill him. Kill him for making him worry. Kill him for being so reckless. How many times had he said that today? He had lost count. Arthur would kill him once he found out that Merlin was alright and after he had recovered. Arthur knew he was just venting his anger though.

But he would kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Waiting 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize**

**A/N- Alrighty, the last one in this little series. So time for some sorely missed bromance! **

**Summary- Arthur's waiting has come to an end.  
><strong>

**Title- Waiting 5**

* * *

><p>"Need anything?"<p>

"No"

"You're sure?"

"Yes"

"Because-"

"Arthur," Merlin grinned, "I'm fine."

The prince nodded, satisfied that he got a smile out of his tired friend. Merlin blinked slowly and his chin dipped to his chest.

"Merlin?"

"Mm?"

"You are forbidden from entering the forest alone again."

"Wasn't alone."

"Investigating possible bandit hideouts with Gwaine and Lancelot counts as alone."

"Why?"A sly smile crept onto Merlin's lips below his closed eyes. "You worried?"

The past hellish week ran through Arthur's mind. "Of course not."

"Yes you were," Merlin slurred.

"I was not."

"Prat"

"Idiot"

Arthur finally allowed himself to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>With only 100 words I couldn't say exactly what happened to Merlin but I think it's pretty clear. Bandits. See? I did it in one.<strong>

**Thank you guys for all your reviews these last few chapters. And thanks for reading! Please Review :)**

**Oh, and next drabble will be a cheerful one! Finally!**


	8. Princely Stink

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**Summary- Arthur can't always smell nice due to knightly activities, but this was too much for Merlin. So he 'subtly' tells the prince exactly what he thinks.  
><strong>

**Title- Princely Stink**

* * *

><p>A pointed nose twitched. "Ugh, what is that smell!" Merlin turned when he caught scent of a revolting odour. His eyes met Arthur walking into his chambers.<p>

They stared at each other, Merlin wearing a disgusted expression while Arthur a blank one.

Arthur strode past to pick off his muddy clothes behind the screen. Merlin gagged ungracefully.

Arthur walked into the bath with a towel around his hips while Merlin stood as far as possible. The smell did not prevent him from opening his mouth though.

"You smell like dead pheasant... wrapped in one of your socks, floating in waste."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Was that as funny as I thought it was? I saw that last line somewhere and just had to Merlinfy it. Please review!<strong>

**And thanks for reading :)**


	9. Food Fight

**Disclaimer- Don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize. **

**A/N- So I think something happened with ff. net because the last chapter didn't upload properly. I really hope this one does, so HI if you are reading this. **

**Summary- Leon didn't think he would ever understand the King's and Court Sorcerer's questionable, but often brilliant plans.  
><strong>

**Title- Food Fight **

* * *

><p>Leon sat at the round table, eyeing the king and court sorcerer dubiously. He looked around to notice that everyone else had similar expressions on their faces, except of course Arthur and Merlin.<p>

"Remember the banquet with that roast?" Merlin grinned mischievously. Leon had learned to fear that grin.

"Yes! I like your thinking Merlin," Arthur spoke enthusiastically. Leon had given up long ago on trying to decipher the two's apparent language. Like every banquet didn't have a roast.

"But how is roast supposed to help us defeat a monster?" Elyan played right into Merlin's hand.

"They were flying roasts."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review :)<strong>


	10. Bleeding Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize. **

**A/N- Here is another angsty one- not for anything but this is one of my favourites. **

**Starts with a D - Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews! They make me happy :)**

**Summary- Merlin knows he has saved many people. But he also knows that he has failed many as well.  
><strong>

**Title- Bleeding Heart**

* * *

><p>The names were endless- like grains of sand on a beach.<p>

But this shore was bloody.

Some of them he didn't know, some of them he knew too well, and some of them not well enough. But Merlin memorized them all. Every single one painstakingly recorded on paper and etched sharply into his heart, leaving it bleeding. This was the day he paid them tribute.

The lake was his only listener as he recited each and every one. His voice was dull as he recited his failures.

Will.

Sir Bedivere.

Freya.

Balinor.

John.

Morgana.

And Arthur had yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I will be posting the continuation tomorrow where Arthur finds the list. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


	11. Bleeding Hearts

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N- Ok so last chapter, the character John was just someone I made up. I wanted to get across that Merlin cares about everyone, even a no body like John. Do you guys think I should change it to Will? (Cause I kinda forgot about him till Kitty O reminded me).**

**Starts with a D- You write too? You should make an account! And thanks again for reviewing :)**

**Summary- Arthur finds the list.  
><strong>

**Title- Bleeding Hearts**

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Arthur held up a stack of parchment and began to read. Merlin had asked the king to get his spell book from his room and the worn parchment caught his eye.<p>

"Nothing!" Merlin wrenched the papers from the king's hands.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and reached for it but Merlin violently knocked his hand away. "It's none of your business!"

The king was taken aback at Merlin's sudden change and the warlock adopted a guilty expression at seeing Arthur's hurt eyes.

"My failures."

"What?"

"Everyone who I failed to save."

"...Oh Merlin," Arthur sighed, "I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? And should I change John to Will? <strong>

**Thanks for reading :) And if someone has an idea, I will gladly write about it!**


	12. Healing Hearts

**Disclaimer- Don't own Merlin or anything you recognize. Or the summery to this one- ****Paralelsky**** thought of it.**

**A/N- Yep two updates in one day! **

**IMPORTANT- the wonderful ****Paralelsky**** wrote a companion drabble to the Bleeding Hearts series. She's the reason why there is this final one at all. Her's is really great, so go check it out, and don't forget to review! This is the continuation to her's. **

**Summary- "A burden shared is a burden halved" - Merlin should have remembered that. Luckily he had Arthur there to remind him.  
><strong>

**Title- Healing Hearts**

* * *

><p>Merlin breathed the sunlight in deeply. Arthur did the same across from him. The warlock got up from his chair and stretched, his joints protesting from sitting all night.<p>

"Feel better?" Arthur asked. Merlin gave a grin only he could manage in response. The king smirked. "Trust you to be an idiot and bear this type of thing alone. I thought you grew out of idiocy."

"I did, you are just too much of a prat to realize it."

"You still think I'm a prat?"

"You'll always be a prat."

Arthur grinned and got up. "Come on, we're going hunting."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And don't forget to check out <strong>**Paralelsky****'s!**

**Please Review :)**


	13. To Give Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize. I found the quote that Merlin says on the internet. I don't know who said it.**

**A/N- This one is thanks to ArodieltheElfofRohan for giving me the prompt- it was Merlin as a mentor. Probably not what was expected cause it certainly got away from **_**me**_**. Seriously, Merlin was absolutely fine when I started. **

**And thanks once more to Starts with a D (who doesn't have an account YET) for reviewing last chapter and Paralelsky's one. You read correct, I said yet. Everyone has to post their first story some time, you won't regret it! And please don't be mad at me for the line below.  
><strong>

**CALLING ALL WRITERS- If Starts with a D reviews your stories pressure (Her? Him?) into getting an account. It's for a good cause :)**

****Summary- As Merlin lay dying on the battle field, he tries to impart some last advice to Arthur. But the prince won't have any of it.**  
><strong>

**Title- To Give Up**

* * *

><p>"You have to give up Arthur," Merlin blinked wearily.<p>

"No," Arthur shook his head and pressed harder on Merlin's wound.

"Save yourself," Merlin's voice was thick with pain.

"No"

Merlin smiled, "Prat. You can't do anything."

"Watch me," Arthur glared at the blood pumping over his hands.

"Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak... S-sometimes it means -that you're strong -enough- to let go," Merlin's smile wobbled.

"I'm not strong enough Merlin," Arthur whispered brokenly.

"You are."

"No. Good advice, but you aren't dying today." Arthur hauled Merlin onto his shoulders and ran against death.

They won the race.

**Good? Bad? I hope you guys liked it!You didn't think I would kill Merlin did you? Nope, that comes in a later drabble *smiles evilly*  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	14. Sleeping on the Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N – Here is a more light hearted one for you guys before the sad one coming up next. **

**Starts with a D- Lol, yep you better ;)**

**DragonflyonBreak****- ...I apologize in advance for the next drabble then. Because I think it is infinitely sadder than the last one. I'm really glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Summary- Merlin tries to research late into the night for Arthur. But he is really not all that productive when half asleep.  
><strong>

**Title- Sleeping on the Job**

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's time to go to sleep Merlin," Gaius said to Merlin who was using an ancient tome as a pillow.<p>

"No thanks," Merlin called airily.

"What?"

"I said I don't want any," Merlin snapped moodily. Gaius sighed and got up. He walked around the table and grabbed Merlin under the elbow. Luckily the warlock heeded his pulls, and Merlin swayed to his feet.

Gaius led Merlin to his own bed, not patient enough to drag him up the stairs.

He brought Merlin to the side of it and he flopped ungracefully onto the bed. Snoring came immediately.

"Goodnight Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>That was cute right? I thought so. I hope you guys liked it :) <strong>

**Please review!**

**On a completely different note- who else looked at the Supernatural season finale! I need people to rant to! I won't give away any spoilers, but I feel like a certain someone dumped me. SO not fair. **


	15. Hopeless

**Disclaimer- Don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize. **

**A/N -Yay! Guess what everyone, Starts with a D is going to write a story! And post it when she's done. Cheers all around! **

**Prepare yourselves, this one is a death fic. **

**Starts with a D- Everyone likes a cute Merlin! And I can be your beta if you would like. If not, it's cool :)**

**Tweety- I'm happy you liked it and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Summary- They had won the battle, but he would never be happy again.  
><strong>

**Title- Hopeless**

* * *

><p>The world was grey around them. The angry black clouds had retreated with the enemy. Hundreds of Camelot's dead littered the ground, but they had won. The knight did not feel as if he had won a victory, did not feel happy that his home was safe.<p>

He knew that he would never be happy again. Everything but crushing sorrow fled his soul as he held his dead best friend in his arms.

"You once told me that there was always hope," he said brokenly to him, staring into his unseeing eyes.

"You lied Merlin," Arthur whispered to the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I make you guys sad? This one made me sad. But next one will be happy. <strong>

**Please review, I would like to know if my first death fic was successfully depressing.**


	16. Contagious

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or anything you recognize.**

**A/N- I hope this one makes you guys happy! Especially after the last one. **

**Starts with a D- Awesome! Just send me a message when you get an account, and say it's you :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Summary- Arthur wished that Merlin's smile wasn't so contagious. Especially when it was at his expense.  
><strong>

**Title- Contagious **

* * *

><p>Merlin always had a smile on his face. Small or large, but almost always infuriating. Especially when he was smirking. At him. Arthur struggled with keeping his face neutral and not giving into the temptation to scowl at Merlin.<p>

Because that would tell Merlin he had won. That Arthur had something to be embarrassed about. Which he did _not_. Although he might have been inclined to laugh if it wasn't himself he would be laughing at. He continued to walk as if he had not just tripped, and Merlin began to grin.

Arthur couldn't help but smile along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this drabble made you smile too! Please review! (Hey, that rhymed) <strong>


	17. Identifiable

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is a prompt from the wonderful Paralelsky in which the friendship between Merlin and Arthur is seen by different people. Set when Morgana is good.**

**Starts with a D- Yay! I'm glad you liked Princely Stink haha. Thanks for reviewing! Oh man, I hope this site gets its butt in gear soon.**

**Summary- The friendship between Arthur and Merlin as seen through the eyes of Morgana.  
><strong>

**Title- Identifiable**

* * *

><p>Morgana concealed a smile on her porcelain face. She quite enjoyed watching Arthur and Merlin interact. It was made all the more sweet because she knew what Arthur did not. She knew that Arthur liked Merlin. The prince would cover it by insults and orders but she knew what was really going on. So did Merlin apparently, for he tolerated all of Arthur's...<em>prattishness<em>. She giggled at Merlin's coined term.

Everyone but Arthur realized.

But seriously, if Arthur did not let up on the poor boy she would have to step in. And tell Arthur how to properly treat his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you guys like that one? Please review, I'd like to know what you thought :) <strong>


	18. Armourless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**A/N- I couldn't help but notice that reviews for these drabbles are declining. Does that mean people aren't interested? If so, I'm always happy to hear about what people want to see. **

**Starts with a D- Hmm, if that doesn't work, I'd just try to sign in anyway. And thanks for reviewing!**

**Summary- Arthur finds respect for his new servant when he does something exceptionally stupid without armour  
><strong>

**Title- Armourless **

* * *

><p>Arthur panted as he stared. They were supposed to be on a simple hunting trip. He didn't have armour. Nothing to protect him from the creature's claws. He was wondering how he would do this- Merlin of course was never one for caution.<p>

"Oi! You ugly brute! Come get me!" Merlin even went so far as to wave his behind at the monster, successfully infuriating it. He didn't think twice about the fact he had no armour. He never did.

Afterwards, Arthur found a new found respect for Merlin- it took a brave man to face danger with no armour.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! And please review :) <strong>

**Next one , do you want to angst, laugh, or super angst? Your pick!**


	19. I Don't Care, But I Do

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Wow, thank you guys for your reviews! That's 13 for the last chapter :D Thank you!**

**And super angst won by 2, unless I missed one, but I don't think so.  
><strong>

**Oh, and I've added summaries now! I figure this wouldn't have the impact I want without one.**

**Summary- Arthur writes a letter to Merlin.**

**Title- I don't Care, But I do.**

* * *

><p>I say I don't care, but I do.<p>

I tell you to leave, but I don't want you to.

I say shut up, but I want you to talk to me.

I pretend you are nothing, but you mean the world to me (shut up, not like that you imbecile).

I tell you that you are an idiot, but you're not.

I tell myself that you will read this, but I know when I finish, this will be in my fireplace.

And that you aren't a hero, but you are.

I tell myself that you are alive, but you aren't.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that one coming? I did say super angst. In case this drabble was successful and depressed you, fear not. I will be adding a funny chapter in a few hours :) But since that is a few hours away... watch funny Merlin videos? <strong>

**Starts with a D- Maybe try again today? They (the website) just did some kind of update so maybe that's what messed everything up. I don't know why that would affect anything though. Sooo, Elvis? I might have to think about that one lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. How did this death fic compare with the last one? **


	20. Of Bunnies and Concussions

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin.**

**A/N- Here's the next update! Sadly I won't be able to post another until at least Sunday night. Sorry!**

**Summary- Merlin finds a victory when dealing with a concussed Arthur.**

**Title- Of Bunnies and Concussions **

* * *

><p>"Oh," Merlin said surprised as something small and furry darted past the corner of his vision.<p>

"What?" Arthur slurred.

"A bunny." Merlin did not have to hide his devious smirk because the concussed Arthur was busy peering drunkenly into the trees.

"Bunny?"

Merlin gave a snigger. "I got you to say bunny."

"I like bunnies," Arthur smiled. Merlin thought that the statement was a bit much, so he checked the prince's forehead for fever. "They taste good." Merlin withdrew his hand while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you live it down, you know."

"What?"

"You said bunny."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did that make you laugh? Or at least smile? Thank you for reading. And please drop a review!<strong>


	21. Living a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin **

**AN- I come back from a trip and what do I see? 200 reviews! Holy crap! Thanks guys! **

**And I'm so sorry for not replying to reviews! I don't have an excuse other than it's really hot out which is making me really lazy. I loved every one though, so thank you! Cause of that I'm posting three updates! **

**Summary- Merlin was having a good dream. And then he woke up.**

**Title- Living a Dream**

* * *

><p>Merlin stared at the ceiling of his room. He had just woken up but he felt drained. And cold. Like the life was sucked right out of him. But he understood it was hope that left him. He just lay there, slowly getting used to his surroundings. The dream world he had just left was bright and happy. And free. He did not remember much about his dream, only that he was using magic and Arthur did not mind.<p>

He sat up, feeling oddly confined as if he was clapped in irons.

One day. One day he would be free.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and please review! <strong>


	22. The King's Mercy

**Disclaimer- Don't own BBC Merlin.**

**A/N- Kitty O, I think you will like this one **

**Summary- The friendship between his son and the warlock through the eyes of King Uther. **

**Title- The King's Mercy**

* * *

><p>Uther eyed Arthur's servant from where he was fussing over the prince. An assassin had just narrowly missed killing his son. The arrow had sliced his shoulder. If it were not for the servant, Arthur would have been dead. Uther left Gaius' chambers, choosing to forget about the flashing gold eyes. Again.<p>

The king knew Arthur was in good care. Arthur was safest when he was with his sorcerer. Uther did not understand, but he knew that Merlin was loyal to Arthur and would die for him. That was all the king needed to give mercy to his son's protector.

* * *

><p><strong>My first drabble from Uther's pov! What did you guys think? <strong>


	23. Lost Lesson

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur makes a comment about Merlin's father and quickly realizes that he has foot in mouth disease. Set in S1**

**Title- Lost Lesson**

* * *

><p>"God Merlin, didn't your father ever teach you how to set a trap properly?" Arthur asked scathingly.<p>

Merlin blinked. "No"

"I guess he gave up on you then?" Arthur joked.

Merlin flinched as though he'd been slapped. "Yes, I suppose he did," his harsh tone made Arthur turn toward him.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"You're unbelievable, you know that! Maybe if you took a second to ask, you would know that I never had a father to teach me things like that!"

"You didn't?"

"No"

"Did he die?"

"I don't know. I don't even know his name."

"...Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**And please review :)**


	24. Learned Lesson

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur teaches Merlin how to make a trap.**

**Title- Learned Lesson**

* * *

><p>Merlin grinned brilliantly at him, holding another rabbit snare. "How's this?"<p>

Arthur scanned it appraisingly. "Merlin, the cord isn't long enough."

"Ah." Merlin blinked at him and scratched his head. "This would go faster if you helped me," the servant pointed out and eyed the prince peevishly.

"Then how would you learn? Make another," Arthur ordered and resumed building a fire.

Merlin went to start his fifth one and it wasn't long before he was standing next to Arthur with a smile on his face again.

He held up a perfectly constructed snare and Arthur tried not to feel proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hane- Ask and you shall receive! Lol I don't know if you actually were serious but I did it anyway. I hope you liked it! And thanks for reviewing :)<strong>

**Well that made me smile as I was writing it, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)**


	25. Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- After Merlin takes a rather nasty fall, Arthur is the one to take him to Gaius. That is if he can get Merlin to cooperate.**

**Title- Defying Gravity **

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed at Merlin and tightened his grip. "So, the laws of gravity don't apply to you then?"<p>

"Nope," Merlin breathed.

"I see, well carry on then." Merlin did just that and walked away from the prince who was supporting him. "Stop you idiot!" Arthur called and was just in time to save Merlin from kissing the ground again.

"I'm fine," Merlin protested.

"Of course you are," Arthur said dryly.

"No really, I'm perfectly sure the world should be spinning right now," he groaned.

Arthur laughed and tightened his grip, "You truly are the biggest idiot I know Merlin."

"Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! <strong>


	26. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. **

**Summary- The friendship between Merlin and Arthur as seen through the eyes of a simple cobbler. **

**Title- Mystery**

* * *

><p>Jim the cobbler could not for the life of him go back to work. His attention was focused on the prince and his servant walking down the street.<p>

Correction. Prince Arthur had Merlin in a head lock and was dragging him along. Merlin was loudly protesting; the names he was calling Arthur made the cobbler flinch. Jim might have been worried if it were not for the prince's grinning face; indeed he looked happier than Jim had ever seen him. He remained staring even after they disappeared. It was much like how his two sons behaved.

Jim did not understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Another drabble from the prompt Paralelsky gave me! What did you guys think? <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	27. Of Concussions and Bunnies

**Disclaimer- Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Since hits for this story seem to be declining, I thought I'd bring out the big guns and include Gwaine! Because I love him. Not as much as Merlin though. You know, if you can't tell. **

**Summary- Gwaine finds a victory when dealing with a concussed Merlin**

**Title- Of Concussions and Bunnies**

* * *

><p>Merlin's bleary eyes looked up at Arthur and he suddenly started laughing.<p>

"I think he hit his head harder than we thought," Arthur mused.

"No mate, I think he just finds your face funny. I certainly do," Gwaine grinned impishly.

"Hilarious Gwaine."

"Hey Arthur," Merlin began as if he was telling a juicy secret. "Remember that time?"

"...No Merlin," Arthur droned.

"Remember? You said bunny." He dissolved into giggles before clutching his head. "Ow."

Arthur immediately slammed a stern expression on his face. "I never said that."

Dark eyes twinkled mischievously and Gwaine's smile turned sly. "Tell me more Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny! Well that one made me laugh. I figure Gwaine is always a recipe for success. Please tell me what you thought! Even if you don't like it :) <strong>

**O ya, I won't be able to update until Monday due to no internet. But I will still write of course!**


	28. A Choice

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm back! This was a prompt that was suggested by two people. Though I can't remember who exactly... heh heh. **

**Summary- After revealing himself, Merlin puts his life in Arthur's hands. The prince has to choose between his friend and the law. **

**Title- A Choice **

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't know what to do. He told himself that he was holding Merlin's shoulder in a vice like grip because he didn't want the sorcerer to escape, not because it felt like if he held on tight enough, he could anchor his friend to life.<p>

Magic had saved Arthur.

Merlin was staring up at Arthur as if he was the last thing he would see.

And maybe he was.

"Heal yourself," Arthur ordered.

Merlin smiled and his eyes flashed gold.

If Arthur had to break the law so a hero-his closest friend- could live, then there was no question.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? And remember, prompts are always welcome!<strong>

**Runehar****- I'm glad it made you laugh! Thanks for reviewing :D **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	29. Sharing the Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Drakan722 gave me the prompt for this. Well, she suggested Kilgharrah a while ago so here is a drabble with the great dragon! **

**Summary- Kilgharrah and Merlin fly again.**

**Title- Sharing the Sky**

* * *

><p>The skies were free, but lonely.<p>

He lifted his head as the warlock called out to him. Kilgharrah flew faster upon sensing Merlin's need.

After a short flight he landed in front of the young warlock.

"I need to go to Mercia. A cure Arthur needs is there."

Kilgharrah silently bent his neck and Merlin climbed up with a grateful beam.

"One day you will learn that I am not a horse Merlin," Kilgharrah said like he always did.

Merlin ignored him like _he_ always did and Kilgharrah smiled.

The dragon had someone to share the sky with tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! And please take the time to review :)<strong>

**Remember, prompts are always welcome!**


	30. About Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Welcome to the thirtieth chapter! Only 70 more to go. Haha I hope you guys will stick around! Here is something I had planned for quite a while now, but Hiding in the Shadow gave me the prompt and I had to write it. That was a while ago though, and I finally brought it out of the reserves! I have a few of those. **

**Summary- Sometimes when Arthur and Merlin survive the most miraculous odds thanks to 'luck', a hug is in order. **

**Title- About Time**

* * *

><p>Arthur's eyes stung peering through the grey. It wasn't smoke that made his eyes bright.<p>

"Merlin!" He bellowed and made his way blindly through the haze. "Merlin!" His voice cracked.

Suddenly the cloak of darkness was flung away and Arthur looked to see a smiling Merlin walking toward him. Their feet carried them to each other and Merlin stopped, but Arthur kept going and wrapped his friend in a strong embrace. Both of them held on relieved.

Arthur then held Merlin at arms length and scrutinized him for injuries.

"I thought you'd be angry," Merlin laughed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT- I am writing this to tell you that Starts with a D has published a story! Her pen name is <strong>**Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, so check out her story ****The Sorcerer's Apprentices****. **

**And please review! I hope you guys liked this one as much as I did!**


	31. Questing for Answers 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I'M SO SORRY! Thursday morning I was told that we were going away for the weekend and I had every intention of giving you guys this three parter then. But as I was replying to reviews my computer got attacked by a virus. Thank God my brother was there. I seriously thought I lost all my files- my pictures, my documents. Everything. Including a story I've been writing that is 20 thousand plus words and is only at the beginning. I was in panic mode. But everything is fine now, and my files are saved in three (soon to be four) places. **

**Summary- Arthur finds out some enlightening information about the questing beast and Merlin will be the one to answer his questions.**

**Title- Questing for Answers 1**

* * *

><p>Arthur glowered angrily at Merlin who was staring at his twiddling fingers. He threw the book down loudly causing the servant to flinch.<p>

When Merlin did not say anything, Arthur spoke in a dangerously quiet tone. "It says the only cure is through the cup of life."

Before he knew the power of the cup, he would not have thought to question the accidentally stumbled upon information. But he was not so trusting anymore.

"Well it's wrong, Gaius foun-"

"Merlin!" Arthur roared. Merlin finally snapped his eyes to Arthur's.

"Did Gaius?" Arthur whispered.

"No... I- I found the cure."

"...What?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys will like this series. I'd appreciate if you would review and tell me if this is a good start.<strong>

**PS- If you are on the internet and a window randomly pops up saying its Windows Vista security alert, don't even click the exit button, just go to the task manager and end it from there. Learn from my mistake and avoid a heart attack. **


	32. Questing for Answers 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur finds out some enlightening information about the questing beast and Merlin will be the one to answer his questions.**

**Title- Questing for Answers 2**

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed. "It's not what you think."<p>

Arthur stared at Merlin, unable to transfer his thoughts into words.

Merlin looked down and away from Arthur as he started to explain. "The bite was fatal. I was told that the cup could only save you if a life was given in exchange."

Arthur gritted his teeth, dreading where this was going.

Merlin then met Arthur's gaze desperately. "I couldn't let you die Arthur! I had to save you!"

Arthur shook his head disbelievingly, somehow realizing the impossible answer.

"You _were_ saying goodbye," Arthur's realization was almost too quiet to be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review please!<strong>


	33. Questing for Answers 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur finds out some enlightening information about the questing beast and Merlin will be the one to answer his questions.**

**Title- Questing for Answers 3**

* * *

><p>"Yes"<p>

"But, you- you're alive!" Arthur stated the obvious.

"It didn't quite go according to plan," Merlin struggled to get the words out. "But in the end Nimueh died. She tried to trick me by killing my mother, and then Gaius tried to give up his life but I stopped her. And everything turned out fine!" Merlin waved his arms desperately.

Arthur didn't understand Merlin's explanation. Only that Merlin intended to bargain his own life.

"How could you!" Arthur seized Merlin's collar and shook him.

Merlin grabbed his wrists and yelled something that froze his temper.

"Because you're my friend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what did you think? <strong>


	34. Questing for Answers 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**A/N- You are just as surprised as me that there's another drabble today! I was going to leave this series as three parts but then ****doctor-emily001**** convinced me in her review to expand on it. So it's her fault ;) **

**Summary- Arthur finds out some enlightening information about the questing beast and Merlin will be the one to answer his questions.**

**Title- Questing for Answers 4**

* * *

><p>"You would trade your life for mine," Arthur whispered, "simply because I'm- your- <em>friend<em>?"

"Yes," Merlin said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Arthur took a step back and looked at Merlin anew.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were better off not knowing."

"Tell me, what else am I better off not knowing?"

They stared.

Silence was heavy between them.

"You would never believe me."

"I think Merlin, that's up for me to decide."

"A tale for the morning then. Goodnight Sire." Arthur just watched as Merlin fled the room.

Arthur would wait for morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So that would be the lead in to other conversations between the two that will be posted when I write them. No that's a lie, cause I already have a bunch of drabbles that have yet to be posted. So let's just say that I'll post them when I post them. Again thank <strong>**doctor-emily001****. **

**doctor-emily001****- Thank you!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review :)**


	35. A Tale for the Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Continuation of the previous drabble.**

**Summary- Merlin tells Arthur the true story about how he recovered from the bite of the Questing Beast.**

**Title- A Tale for the Morning**

* * *

><p>"Merlin, you told me you'd tell me in the morning. It's been a few days since then."<p>

"...Yes well-"

"It's morning now."

Merlin nodded, and steeled the courage he had gathered. "Sit down."

"So I assume you came across the same information I did?"

Merlin nodded.

"Tell me everything."

Hours passed before he finished. They were both sitting on the floor, side by side against the wall. Merlin smiled at Arthur and got up.

"Merlin, I hope one day, I'll have won your trust."

Merlin knew that day was coming fast. He only hoped that they both would be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, I cut out the conversation because it would be too long to be covered in drabbles. <strong>**Adrian Nox** **gave me the challenge of writing it in a one or two shot. So I shall. And I've already started it. **

**But I'll still have other conversations on other matters. The questing beast is just one of many things Arthur will find out about ;)**

**Thank you for reading, and please review :)**


	36. Brave or Stupid

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- ****ArodieltheElfofRohan**** gave me the prompt. Or at least got me to write it faster, I can't remember which...**

**Summary- If he had worn armour, Merlin wouldn't have been injured. But he never does and Arthur has a problem with it.**

**Title- Brave or Stupid**

* * *

><p>Merlin grunted as Arthur stitched the hole in his shoulder. Both their lips were pursed- Merlin's in pain and Arthur's in anger.<p>

"Why are _you_ so angry?" Merlin breathed.

Arthur's hands stilled but he continued until he was finished. When he secured the bandages, he speared Merlin with a furious gaze.

"That arrow was meant for me."

"And you haven't said thank you yet," Merlin quipped, causing Arthur to splutter.

He bit his tongue and sighed. "You're wearing armour next time."

"No"

"I'm sorry Merlin, do you think you have a choice?" Arthur glared and Merlin wisely shut his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a question I want to ask you guys, I wrote a story (nothing to do with this one) and it's around 11 000 words. Should I split it in two or leave it as one? It's a Merlin whump... I just can't seem to get away from those.<br>**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	37. Clumsy

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Ok so last chapter, I forgot to give a shout out. To who you may ask? Only the person who gave me 35 reviews in ONE sitting! CoolCarrot may just be the most patient person ever, so my figurative hat goes off to you. Thank you, you're awesome!  
><strong>

**I am grateful for all of your guys reviews, you guys rock!**

**Summary- Arthur and Gaius partake in making fun of a clumsy Merlin.**

**Title- Clumsy**

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

"Stop being such a baby Merlin," Gaius reprimanded while placing a bandage on Merlin's bleeding toes.

"Merlin, how exactly did you miss a table?"Arthur asked with a smile.

"I was going around it," Merlin snapped grumpily.

"Clearly," Arthur grinned.

"There." Gaius finished. "You just can't do anything half way can you?"

"I don't think so Gaius," Arthur jumped in much to Merlin's annoyance. "Just last week he dropped my sword, and if I wasn't there it would have been through his foot."

"Oh very funny, let's make fun of clumsy Merlin," Merlin pouted.

"It is very funny," Arthur agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! <strong>

****CM- Thanks so much for reviewing! **  
><strong>

**And the popular consensus was to split the story in two. It will be up as soon as I give it a final edit.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review :)**


	38. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Finally! An angsty drabble. Man I haven't done one of these in a while. **

**Summary- Losing love could be worse than dying. And as the friendship between Merlin and Arthur lie broken at their feet, they know it be true.**

**Title- A Fate Worse Than Death**

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur stared at each other from opposite ends of the room.<p>

Opposite ends of everything.

Somewhere down the line, their friendship had shattered. Merlin nor Arthur could remember when- it was a long process, both their souls breaking bit by bit the further they got from each other.

And somehow neither could stop the tears from flowing down their faces.

"How did it come to this?" This whisper was the only thing to break the silence.

Merlin woke up gasping, failing to keep in tears which overflowed from his closed lids.

Merlin couldn't dream of a worse fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Fooled you! I was thinking of making it not a dream but I just couldn't do it.<strong>

**So how was that? Hopefully I haven't become too rusty at writing angst. I hope you guys liked it!**


	39. A Hunt Gone Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- During an uneventful hunt, Merlin decides he has to pick on Arthur to amuse himself.**

**Title- A Hunt Gone Right**

* * *

><p>The day was hot and muggy- Merlin was not in a good mood. Arthur had decided to drag him out hunting and the most they managed to kill was flies. Merlin muttered an insult under his breath.<p>

"What did you just call me?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"A rascal," Merlin said quickly.

"That isn't what I heard. You said ass h-"

"I said rascal Arthur. Gwen would agree with me." Merlin suddenly did not mind the undesirable surroundings.

"She would not!" Arthur said offended.

Merlin laughed and continued to goad Arthur. The hunt had taken a turn for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like people weren't as interested in last one, so does that mean you guys like the lighthearted ones better? I have lots of those lined up but I also wrote a few angsty ones (Supernatural is a bad, bad inspiration).<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please remember to review :)**


	40. Tolerating Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- 4-0-9 reviews. 409 reviews! 409 REVIEWS! Thank you guys! **

**I would reply to them but I can't see them... Like it says I have 408 reviews but every time I click to see, they're just not there. Is anyone else having this problem? Cause I checked out some other people's fics and they don't have any reviews past the 16****th****, like moi. Which makes me say bad words.**

**Summary- A father can cover for his son if the need calls for it. Even if they happen to be a king and prince.**

**Title- Tolerating Mistakes**

* * *

><p>Uther frowned at the tax report. Arthur had made a mistake.<p>

And Arthur didn't make mistakes.

The king sighed for he knew exactly what was wrong. Arthur's servant Merlin had gotten injured and it was unclear if he would make it. Gaius was very worried which told Uther that the boy really was in danger.

Uther fixed the mistake and all the other ones that cropped up.

The king was not an idiot; he knew that Arthur cared about the boy for some reason. Uther would allow his son to worry.

Arthur would be alright when the boy bounced back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that one! If you did please review (even if I can't see them yet :D)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	41. A Troll Named Gwaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin knows that Gwaine loves knight training. Especially when he can get on Arthur's nerves.**

**Title- A Troll Named Gwaine **

* * *

><p>Arthur threw down his sword and shield and stomped off the battle field. Merlin looked at him puzzled before walking to the prince's sparring partner.<p>

"Again Gwaine?" He asked the grinning man.

The knight turned to him and laughed. "You were right Merlin, it is fun to pick on the princess!"

Merlin fought off laughing because that wouldn't be productive when scolding Gwaine. "Well you have to stop, or learn subtlety," Merlin advised sagely.

"But you should have seen how red his face went. It was priceless."

"This is going to be a daily occurrence isn't it?"

"I hope so!"

* * *

><p><strong>Genie Bo Beanie- Yay! Thank you! And yes it has turned into an epidemic. Kitty O gave me the bug lol. A sequel huh? I'll see what I can do- the gears are turning ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!<strong>

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! **

**And please review!**


	42. Knock Knock

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur hates it when Merlin knocks on his door. **

**Title- Knock Knock **

* * *

><p>"Come in," Arthur called when a knock sounded on his door. He looked up to see Merlin, which caused his heart to plummet to his boots.<p>

Because every time Merlin knocked, it meant nothing good. Merlin wasn't supposed to knock, he was supposed to barge in like he always did and always would. Arthur counted on Merlin not knocking, because...

Because he expected him to- Arthur would not delve into his reasoning. It had nothing to do with the fact that they were friends.

Arthur stood up resignedly.

He would have to make a law that prohibited Merlin from knocking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, not exactly angst, but not humorous. Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought :) <strong>


	43. Some Friendly Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I know some people wanted a sequel to the last one, but I think it works better on its own. I like the open ended feel, so sorry if you guys are disappointed with that.**

**This one was prompted by ****ArodieltheElfofRohan**** quite a while ago. I haven't forgotten! **

**Summary- When Arthur goes a step too far and accidentally knocks Merlin out while training, the friendly neighbourhood Morgana steps up to defend her friend.**

**Title- Some Friendly Advice**

* * *

><p>Arthur gulped and looked away from the burning coals that were where Morgana's eyes should have been.<p>

"This is how you repay him Arthur?" Her voice was seeping with quiet fury.

"It's not like I meant to knock him out!" He tried.

"He risked his life for you! I have no idea as to why. Oh! That's right, for some reason, he thinks you're his friend. Now, you better apologize to him before I- get- _angry_."

Morgana spun on her heel, leaving behind a wincing Arthur.

It was an accident, but Arthur really felt the need to apologize to Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, I miss the good Morgana. Well I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading :D**


	44. Some Friendly Advice 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- CoolCarrot suggested I do a prequel to the last one, but then a sequel screamed its way to life so here it is! **

**Summary- Morgana finds Merlin after he comes back to work after his unfortunate head injury.**

**Title- Some Friendly Advice 2**

* * *

><p>"Merlin, back to work so soon?"<p>

"Morgana!" He turned surprised and stood up straighter, his chest puffing out slightly. "It wasn't that bad a hit really."

She laughed lightly. "Most knights who Arthur knocks out don't feel the same."

"Good thing I'm no knight," Merlin grinned.

"No, and you shouldn't be training like one," Morgana said wryly.

"...That's what Arthur said. Morgana, do I have you to thank for the prat's almost apology?"

"Almost apology?" Green eyes narrowed.

Merlin's grin turned a little shy and Morgana smirked charmingly and left the room.

Merlin laughed and went back to his chores.

* * *

><p><strong>...Did I just turn Morgana's smirk into a good thing?... Yes I did.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked that one! I certainly enjoyed writing Merlin and Morgana. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	45. Monster

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Alright, I'm putting this up real fast, cause I gotta go quick time. I won't be able to reply to reviews or update until Sunday, so I'll see you guys then :D**

**Summary- Arthur discovers that Merlin learned what the word monster meant far earlier than he should have.**

**Title- Monster**

* * *

><p>"Do you know when I learned what the word monster meant?"<p>

Arthur paused in his paperwork to look up at Merlin who was staring through the window.

"What?" Arthur asked lowly, not liking this strange Merlin.

"I was three. An injured druid sought refuge in Ealdor, but was run out because he was a monster. Because magic made him a monster."

Merlin turned and his eyes were dark. Darker than they had a right to be. "You don't know what it's like."

"...Merlin? You aren't a monster," Arthur said, not quite knowing why.

Merlin donned a mask of a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Angsty enough? <strong>

**Please review :)**


	46. Itchy

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur's hunting parade was rained upon by bugs, so now he and Merlin are both a little irritable. **

**Title- Itchy **

* * *

><p>"I told you! Don't go hunting today Arthur, it just rained. The bugs will be bad Arthur. But did you listen? No."<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to scratch at the back of his neck. He and Merlin were sitting moodily in the prince's chambers.

"You're being over dramatic Merlin."

"I still hear buzzing!" The servant snapped.

"I can remedy that for you," Arthur said dangerously.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and loudly clapped his hands together. When he released them, a mosquito shot out.

"You're useless!" Arthur groused.

"Then you try almighty prince."

"Fine."

Merlin watched as Arthur failed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is from experience I tell you. I dislike bug season, they were so bad at the cottage you couldn't even go outside. Well you could have, but you would have ended up needing a blood transfusion! I itch just thinking about it! <strong>

**Please review, and thanks for reading :)**


	47. Horsey Hug

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin finds out that at least someone appreciates all of his hard work.**

**Title- Horsey Hug**

* * *

><p>Horses twitched their ears as dragging feet entered the stables. Merlin grabbed a pitchfork and began his punishment.<p>

When he was finally finished and about to leave, a horse whinnied. He turned to see Arthur's horse gazing at him. He was particularly angry with Arthur so he didn't know why he indulged his horse. Merlin lazily patted its neck and the horse laid its head on his shoulder.

He couldn't move his arm.

He was trapped.

So Merlin did the only logical thing- he raised his other arm and leaned his head against the horse's own, returning the horsey hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that as cute as I thought it was?<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	48. Noticing the Hidden

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Finally I have gotten around to doing this one. Thanks to Paralelsky for reminding me, and of course giving me the prompt.**

**Summary- The friendship between Merlin and Arthur seen through the eyes of Lancelot.**

**Title- Noticing the Hidden**

* * *

><p>Lancelot frowned at the prince. Merlin was running around after Arthur on the training field and he was acting like he was tolerating Merlin's help instead of being grateful for it.<p>

Lancelot gritted his teeth when Merlin fumbled his facade and took a second to hold his cracked ribs. Once again he had put everything on the line for Arthur and no one but he noticed. Lancelot readied his sword to spar against Arthur when he walked toward him.

"Alright Lancelot?" Arthur frowned uncertainly at his seriousness and Merlin sent him a warning glance.

Lancelot merely held up his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write Lancelot all admiring of their friendship but I liked this better. <strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review :)**

**And remember, prompts are always welcome. I do eventually write them! **


	49. Noticing the Hidden 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- O.O I'm past the 500th review mark! WOO HOO! Thank you guys so much! **

**I wasn't going to continue this but Shivs convinced me :)**

**Summary- Lancelot deals out his frustration with Arthur in a short duel.**

**Title- Noticing the Hidden 2**

* * *

><p>Arthur's arm shook with the force Lancelot's sword met his. He growled and drove his blade forward, sending Lancelot sprawling back. "What's with you?" Arthur shouted.<p>

An angry shadow passed over Lancelot's face and he recovered swiftly. As Arthur deflected another relentless barrage, his eyes flashed and he got serious.

Lancelot cried out as Arthur knocked him down. They stared at each other before Arthur offered his hand. Lancelot made a point of not accepting his help and he turned his back and walked away. "What's your problem!" Arthur shouted.

Lancelot did not turn and his silence was remarkably loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Shivs- It was because you said please four times lol, I couldn't say no. And this spewed forth! I hope you liked this one as much as the last one. And thanks so much for your review :)<strong>

**Were you guys expecting this? I wasn't haha. I hoped you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading! And reviews are loved :)**


	50. Insult of the Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- The half way point is here! Welcome to chapter 50 everyone :D I've been saving this one up for a while now. It may not be an epic one but it makes me want season 4!**

**Summary- Arthur is tired of waiting for Merlin's latest creative idea. Unfortunately he has a while before he's in the know. The suspense is killing him.**

**Title- Insult of the Year**

* * *

><p>"Well Merlin," Arthur looked at his servant expectantly.<p>

"Well what?" Merlin paused in his cleaning.

"It's about that time," Arthur prompted, obviously thinking that he was being clear.

Merlin just stared confusedly at him and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So far you have thought of an insult for me every year. First it was prat, then clot pole, and then dollop head. What's your new one going to be?"

Merlin adopted a devilish grin. "I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"The time isn't right," Merlin said sagely causing Arthur to pout.

Merlin grinned. "You will find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm going to the cottage in like an hour in a half, so I can't reply to reviews today. But I will when I get back and I'll give you guys 3 chapters too :D<strong>

**And thank you guys so much for sticking with me to the half way point. I hope you stay till the end too!**


	51. Preparation for the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur thinks far too much about what Merlin's new insult is going to be.**

**Title- Preparation for the Future. (Or Insult of the Year 2)**

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe he was losing sleep over this. He was staring at the ceiling he couldn't see and he couldn't seem to close his eyes and stop thinking about it.<p>

'I mean, clotpole... dollop head. How did he think of those?'

He blamed Merlin, and it really was his fault this time. He wouldn't say a word about it. And now Arthur was trying to work it out for himself.

'...Gobbet spine?' Trying to think like Merlin was utterly maddening.

'Slpodge...foot." Arthur couldn't seem to do it. 'Oh! Globface, that sounds sufficiently Merlin.'

Arthur couldn't seem to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like my efforts of thinking up a new insult? They make me laugh. <strong>

**Let's see how close I got when the time comes :)**

**Oh ya, I'm going to be making that Lancelot thing from the last two chapters into a bigger story. I'm working it into the Questing for Answers thing. Don't know when it'll happen though. Cause I'm working on a huge Merlin AU, the King's Legacy Sequel, and a co written project. Plus art work, art work, and more art work. And other fics I may or may not write. Sheesh. **


	52. Cooling Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin **

**Summary- The friendship between Merlin and Arthur seen through the eyes of Gwaine.**

**Title- Cooling Jealousy **

* * *

><p>Dawn gave birth to morning. A morning markedly different from the average one. Sir Gwaine was <em>quietly <em>studying Arthur, holding a pensive silence. He was watching Arthur loudly chew out Merlin, and for once Gwaine agreed with the prince.

Merlin had once again put his life in danger and since Gaius was away, Arthur was the only one who could effectively make Merlin feel guilty. Gwaine and everyone else had tried but Arthur was doing a spectacular job. Gwaine was wincing and he wasn't even on the receiving end.

He supposed he could let Arthur be Merlin's friend.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of this one? Believable? <strong>


	53. When There's Nothing to Forgive

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Here's another Supernatural induced drabble!**

**Summary- After Merlin reveals his magic, Arthur is left with a choice.**

**Title- When There's Nothing to Forgive**

* * *

><p>Arthur's face was an emotionless mask, but his dry eyes were weeping.<p>

"Are you going to kill me Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur did not move and Merlin took a step closer, and then another until his chest was touching the tip of Arthur's extended sword.

"Merli-"

"Can you?"

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur whispered.

"Then kill me!" Merlin bellowed.

He took another step and the blade pressed into his flesh but Arthur recoiled and drew it back.

"You hate me, and you won't forgive me...so kill me!"

The next sound was the sword clattering to the ground, and then,

"No"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please review :D <strong>


	54. When There's Nothing to Forgive 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin **

**A/N- This popped out so well, it's almost as if I planned it! But I didn't. Thank you to Hi Gene who asked for a prequel or sequel :)**

**Summary-** **After Merlin reveals his magic, Arthur is left with a choice.**

**Title- When There's Nothing to Forgive 2**

* * *

><p>Merlin blinked at the sword and dragged his eyes to meet Arthur's. "W-what?"<p>

"I said no," Arthur gasped. "And you're wrong. I don't hate you."

Merlin's legs suddenly lost their strength and he dropped to the ground. "Thank you," Merlin whispered.

Arthur hauled himself over a step and collapsed on his knees in front of the warlock. "You have magic?"

"Yes." Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat. The prince nodded.

"Do you forgive me?" Merlin made a failed valiant effort to keep his lip from wobbling.

Arthur managed a smile and lightly cuffed Merlin's shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- You were right! Your review got me thinking and I wrote it right away :) Thanks so much for reviewing!<strong>

**Raylen- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. And I agree, somehow I don't think Uther's choice will count for much in S4. But who knows! **

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it :)**


	55. Uncle Merlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin is one of the first people to see the first born son of Arthur and Guinevere. **

**Title- Uncle Merlin**

* * *

><p>A lone figure paced restlessly outside the King's chambers. Biting his nails, muttering, and running his hands through his hair- altogether unbecoming of the court sorcerer. One who was worrying himself to pieces.<p>

He was saved though when the door opened to emit a beaming Arthur. Merlin took one look at his bright eyes and his own became inexplicably teary. They strode to each other and Arthur spoke to his precious bundle and placed it in Merlin's arms. "Say hello to Uncle Merlin," he smiled.

Merlin stared at the sleeping son of Arthur and Guinevere.

"...You should name him Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- I'm happy that you are happy! Thanks again for reviewing!<strong>

**I think this is different from anything I've done before. It's so- so... fluffy. **

**Thank you for reading, and please drop a review :)**


	56. Uncle Merlin 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I couldn't resist. **

**Summary- "Why is it, **_**Mer**_**lin? That my son seems to like you more than me?" Arthur asked dangerously.**

**Title- Uncle Merlin 2**

* * *

><p>Arthur's glare was unlike anything Merlin had experienced before.<p>

"Why is it, _Mer_lin? That my son seems to like you more than me?" Arthur asked dangerously.

Merlin looked down at the baby sitting happily in his lap. A hundred comments floated in his mind but he wisely kept quiet. "Maybe because I call him by his true name?"

Unfortunately, one squeaked past the weak filter. Arthur's face turned the colour of a tomato and Merlin was grateful for the cooing infant in his arms.

"I swear, if he starts answering to Merlin, _Mer_lin, I will kill you."

Merlin grinned hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>This one makes me laugh. Silly Merlin. <strong>

**Kitty O- I decided to post the other one later. Cause I like variety and these two are too close and too happy for it ;)**

**Please review, and thank you for reading :)**


	57. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin once again takes the burden of guilt not meant for him. But this time Arthur is there to set him straight.**

**Title- Mistakes**

* * *

><p>"It wasn't your fault Merlin."<p>

Merlin remained silent against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head hung low. "Don't make me send you to the stocks." Arthur forced cheer into his voice.

"I deserve far worse."

This was the end of Arthur's patience, and the next moment he had Merlin pinned roughly against the wall. "You are just a man, you can't save everyone!"

"Yes, that's the trouble with men. They make mistakes," Merlin whispered to Arthur's shoulder.

"And then they fix them Merlin," Arthur said softly.

Merlin finally met Arthur's gaze and stared.

* * *

><p><strong> Anonymous Reviewer- Thank you! I'm happy you liked it :) Unfortunately this one was not so innocent.<strong>

**Well how did you guys like this one? Please review!**

**And thank you for reading!**


	58. You Still Got Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- 5 reviews? Where did everyone go? **

**Summary- Guinevere may have been mad at him but at least Arthur still had Merlin.**

**Title- You Still Got Me**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at the retreating back of Guinevere. He sighed and held a hand to his stinging cheek. He didn't think he deserved that, well maybe he did.<p>

But did she have to slap so hard?

She would forgive him though... in a few very long days.

He suddenly felt Merlin's obnoxious presence beside him. He could practically see the servant's sympathetic but oh so smug face.

"Well, you still got me," Merlin chirped lightly, "I'll always be here... no matter how big a prat you are."

Arthur laughed at him and would never admit that he actually felt better.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going away for the weekend again so no update until Sunday. Please review!<strong>

**My scouter tells me that the power level for this story is declining... so if anyone wants to see something in the next drabble, feel free to tell me :)**


	59. Routine Exercise

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Here's some BAMF! Merlin. That's probably the only time I'll write a tag, cause they annoy me for some reason... It was brought to my attention that I seriously needed some. **

**Summary- Arthur can't get nervous when he's kidnapped by evil sorcerers anymore- not when Merlin bails him out every time. **

**Title- Routine Exercise**

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't help but smirk when thunder rent the sky from afar.<p>

"What're you smiling at Pendragon?" The enemy sorcerer sneered.

"You'll find out soon," Arthur replied coolly from where he was bound.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, the previously sunny sky turned dark and thunder started to boom right above them.

When spears of white lightning were dancing around them Arthur asked, "You've never heard of Emrys?"

"He's a myth!" The sorcerer shouted.

"Not so much," a new voice told him. Merlin, with his blazing golden eyes was the last thing the sorcerer laid eyes upon.

"Thanks again Merlin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :D <strong>


	60. Arrested Innocence

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N – I'm typing one handed cause my cat is sitting on my lap and has trapped my left hand under her sizable bulk. Aaah, never mind, freedom!**

**Summary- A seven year old Arthur sees that a sorcerer cries like a human being, and he bleeds like one too. **

**Title- Arrested Innocence **

* * *

><p>"Please! I'm innocent!" The sorcerer wailed. Arthur tried to inch behind his father but the king held him in place.<p>

The man was crying and begging on his knees and Arthur did not understand the tears on his face. Weren't sorcerer's monsters? Why was he crying then?

The young prince noticed that the sorcerer's nose was bleeding and Arthur looked up at his father, remembering the bloody nose that he had only yesterday. Uther ignored his son and Arthur bit his lip.

Arthur cried, Arthur bled, and Arthur got scared. How come he wasn't all that different from the monster?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please review if you liked it :)<strong>

**In other news, 40 more to go!**


	61. Now Who's the Girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is a prompt from ****ArodieltheElfofRohan**** from ages ago. **

**Summary- When Arthur's beard fails to grow he might want to blame Merlin for it, but he'd never suspect that he would be right.**

**Title- Now Who's The Girl?**

* * *

><p>It started with another comment from Arthur about Merlin being a girl. Arthur couldn't know this.<p>

The prince never noticed Merlin's smirks because he was too busy noticing the lack of something else.

He examined his face in the mirror, brushing his smooth jaw with his hand. "Not one hair... It's been days!" His beard had never grown this _slow_ before.

"Perhaps you're turning into a girl."

Arthur glared at Merlin through the mirror and froze. He was sporting a manly stubble.

"Shave that ridiculous thing off," Arthur ordered.

Merlin grinned and prepared to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins<strong>**- Aw thank you! I'm glad you're liking them :D And nice pen name by the way, I like it!**

**Funny? Not funny? What do you think?**

**And thank you for reading :)**


	62. Prince Merlin

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- After a battle, life is given to Arthur's first born son. But taken from his closest friend. **

**Title- Prince Merlin**

* * *

><p>The Pendragons were cursed. Why else would a day meant for life always invite death? Arthur stared down at his first born child and refused to cry. Merlin would never have forgiven him.<p>

At this thought, a soundless sob of torment escaped his throat and a single tear dripped down his nose. Merlin was always saying that he would be the best uncle ever. But now he would never get the chance.

Arthur intended to clean the bloodied neckerchief in his hands and give it to his son.

"I want to name him Merlin," Arthur told Guinevere who smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and please review to tell me what you thought :)<strong>


	63. Mourn the Day Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is a sequel the last one and I actually became teary eyed when I wrote this. ** Read the note at the bottom** And it's Hi Gene's fault, blame her if you cry ;)**

**Summary- Arthur cannot mourn his friend the actual day he died because Merlin would never have forgiven him. So the day before Prince Merlin's birthday, his neckerchief is gone and his father won't say his name. **

**Title- Mourn the Day Before**

* * *

><p>"Mother?"<p>

Gwen turned smiling, hearing her son's voice. "Hello Merlin."

"...Will father be happy for my birthday tomorrow?"

"Of course, he just wants to spend today with Uncle Merlin."

"But he's not here."

"No," Gwen whispered.

"Would he have liked me?"

"Oh he would have loved you- he was always talking to my belly, it made your father jealous. Every word out of his mouth was about teaching you riding, reading, writing, about girls and how to tease your fath-" Gwen broke off, trying to hide her overflowing tears.

Merlin hugged Gwen and the queen saved her tears for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- You are a girl right? And your review made me laugh in the middle of the theatre. Good thing it was only the previews. How was this? I think this is the only one I'm going to do in this little series but read below for another answer. Thank you for your review :D<strong>

****Alright, since I can't leave you guys sad for too long I'm posting a happy drabble later today. And it will feature Merlin's talents as an uncle. See, I told some of you guys that I will be posting a happy drabble later today :D****


	64. Ditched

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is what I love about drabbles, they're all unrelated. So Merlin can be dead in the last one and alive in this one! **

**Summary- Arthur and Merlin fight for the attentions of Arthur and Gwen's son.**

**Title- Ditched**

* * *

><p>"Merlin," Arthur said, pretending to be wounded. "You're abandoning me."<p>

Merlin glanced at Arthur before turning his attention back to tickling the cackling prince. "Well he's much nicer than you." Merlin grinned and began singing off key to the toddler.

Arthur laughed and sat on the floor beside Merlin. Gwin saw him and began the arduous process of getting up. "Get your own nephew. Gwin come here." Merlin held his arms out.

"He's my _son_, Gwin don't listen to him."

Gwin stood confused but was saved when Guinevere walked in. "Gwindir!" He gladly ditched the two men for his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- So no harm done then :D I hope you liked this one, and thanks again for reviewing! <strong>

**How do you guys like the name I came up with? Gwindir. I didn't like any of the ones in the legends and the ones they do have are close to the mother's name so I experimented. I don't think anyone else has used this name. If they have tell me, but if they haven't it's mine. So no one can use it unless they ask. **

**You haven't seen the last of Uncle Merlin ;)**

**Don't forget to review this or the last one! **


	65. He Lost It

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I'm sorry I didn't reply to reviews! But I will later, promise! I just can't sit still right now- I'm too excited! And I can't stop using exclamation marks! I'm going to see Harry Potter soon EEEKKKK! Like in two hours and I've been counting down. And- I'll stop now, just... yeah. I can't believe it's the last one!**

**Summary- When a dark artefact goes missing, Arthur knows that Merlin and a life endangering scheme is behind it.**

**Title- He Lost It**

* * *

><p>Loud strides that he recognized instantly echoed down the hall to the Court Sorcerer's chambers and Merlin heard them through the closed door. He cursed and ran to shove his sooty clothes behind the dressing screen and pull on some clean and un-burnt clothes.<p>

He had just pulled the shirt over his head when the King of Albion opened the door.

"Merlin, where is the cursed sword?" Arthur asked calculatingly.

"I- uh, lost it." Merlin stared.

"And by lost, you mean take it to the Isle of the Blessed and use an extremely powerful spell to destroy it?"

Merlin grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Going to see Harry Potter now! I'm probably going to cry, what will I do when there's no more Harry Potter to look forward to? Well there is Pottermore, And I haven't been to the amusement park yet. But I'm going to cry, I just know it. <strong>

**You can cheer me up with reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	66. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- HARRY POTTER WAS AMAZING OMG!**

**Summary- The friendship between Arthur and Merlin as seen through the eyes of a knight.**

**Title- Jealousy **

* * *

><p>It was pure happenstance that caused Sir Julian's day to turn sour. If he had not decided to go out for a ride, he would never have crossed paths with the prince and his servant.<p>

They did not even see him as he was leading his horse well away from the stables. The two were walking side by side. And Arthur started laughing uproariously, slapping Merlin on the back. Julian's eyes narrowed.

What right did a servant have to walk beside him? To have a prince's friendship? Because Arthur certainly never laughed like that among the knights. Julian hated Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamsmelk- I hope you enjoy the movie too! And I'm really happy you like all my drabbles :D Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**What did you guys think? Thank the one and only Paralelsky for giving me the prompt- that's how many drabbles now? And still more to go! Who should I do next?  
><strong>

**And for those of you wondering, I did not cry during Harry Potter though felt rather lost when it was over...**

**Next update will be Monday, cause I'm heading up to the cottage again! See you (figuratively) then! And thanks for reading, and giving me 724 REVIEWS! You guys rock!**


	67. Kin

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- After this series I'm going to put a sequel up for Jealousy!**

**Summary- A sorceress attacks Arthur and Merlin unawares, and to everyone's surprise it is Kilgharrah who saves them.**

**Title- Kin (1 of 4)**

* * *

><p>"No!" A scream ridden with anguish filled the clearing. Merlin could care less that it came from him. He only had eyes for the fallen dragon. Kilgharrah's fading golden eyes got closer as Merlin sprinted to him.<p>

The stunned prince only started forward when Merlin crashed on his knees in front of the dragon and laid his hands on his snout.

"No, no, you're okay," Merlin whispered hoarsely, "I'll fix you."

"You do not have the strength young-"

Arthur was shocked as Merlin's hands started to glow and he guided his magic to heal Kilgharrah.

"I'll not let you die."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- Hey! Did you like the movie? It was awesome wasn't it? And that's not weird at all, I'm glad you liked it! <strong>

**Thank you for reading guys! And please tell me what you thought :)**


	68. Hard Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur beholds two things that he did not believe possible, but witnesses another that is so much worse.**

**Title- Hard Truth (2 of 4)**

* * *

><p>Arthur gaped as <em>Merlin<em> knelt before the dragon.

"No," Arthur breathed. He couldn't believe that Merlin was using _magic_ to heal the apparently alive dragon. Merlin lied to him.

The sorceress yelled and shot a curse towards Merlin's unprotected back.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed. He would deal with the lying bastard later but he needed to live. But Arthur had no time to save him.

The dragon managed to spring upright and roast the sorceress just as an onyx ball of flame hit Merlin in the back. Arthur should not have heard Merlin's scream over the dragon's roar, but he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Were you guys expecting that? I'll aim to have the next one out early tomorrow, so you guys won't have to wait so long.<strong>

**Hi Gene- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it lol. I don't think you'll need to say sequel for quite a few :) I was sad too when HP ended. I want to go see it again lol. And thanks for reviewing again! **

**Thanks for reading, and please remember to review :) **


	69. Withholding Judgement

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur finds out that he has one thing in common with Kilgharrah: Merlin. **

**Title- Withholding Judgement (3 of 4)**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Kilgharrah were locked in a staring match and Merlin didn't want to break the fragile silence. However, an aftershock from the curse hit again, ripping a scream from his lips.<p>

The next thing he heard was Arthur's heated voice, strangely right above him. "Can you do nothing more for him?"

"Arthur?" Someone whined.

"I'm here Merlin."

"There is one thing." Kilgharrah casted a sleeping enchantment.

The new silence didn't last long.

"Merlin's a... dragonlord?"

"Correct. Withhold your judgement Pendragon. He has suffered greatly for your sake."

Arthur nodded, beginning to realize how much truth was in those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Ducky- She's a roasted sorceress now lol. Thanks for reviewing! <strong>

**Both Merlin and Kilgharrah are safe! You honestly didn't think I'd kill either one did you? Wait... don't answer that haha**

**What did you guys think of the Merlin whump? **

**Thank you for reading!**


	70. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- After Kilgharrah talks with the prince, Arthur takes Merlin back to Camelot waits for him to recover.**

**Title- Brothers**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Merlin said again miserably as soon as Arthur walked in. "That I didn't tell you about everything."<p>

Arthur was going to give a retort until Merlin looked up. His eyes were fearful and the skin under them looked badly bruised. Instead Arthur silently sat on his chair beside the bed. Merlin paled at his silence and Arthur quickly opened his mouth.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing based on what your dragon friend said." Arthur fought off a wince. "Just go to sleep now, we'll talk later."

Merlin closed his eyes and spoke quietly. "Thank you Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>Dee- Aw thank you! I'm really glad you like them :)<strong>

**How did you guys like the conclusion? **

**Thank you for reading!**


	71. Hell to Pay 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Sir Julian acts on his hate for Merlin and catches the servant unawares.**

**Title- Hell to Pay 1**

* * *

><p>Bright lights exploded in Merlin's vision and his ears rang piercingly.<p>

What just happened?

He lay stunned on the floor, not registering Sir Julian's boot sinking into his ribs before stepping over him. The knight walked away and Merlin was not done regaining his bearings before he felt the vibrations of footsteps come back down the hall. He groaned, not wanting the knight to threaten him about knowing his place with Arthur or his head to be backhanded into the stone wall again.

Whoever it was yelled something familiar and crouched in front Merlin before the dazed boy could understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**How was that? And who do you think it is that has found Merlin? Please tell me in a review! **


	72. Hell to Pay 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Wow! 19 reviews for the last one! You guys are awesome, thank you!**

**Summary- There is going to be hell to pay after he finds that a puffed up knight attacked his best friend.**

**Title- Hell to Pay 2**

* * *

><p>When Gwaine passed Sir Julian and rounded the corner, he froze in shock. "Merlin!" He shouted and rushed to the servant who was lying on the floor with the contents of Arthur's dinner tray strewn around him. "Merlin?"<p>

Merlin flinched away as Gwaine crouched in front of him. He was blinking dazedly and Gwaine's stomach jolted as he spotted crimson blood staining Merlin's hair. The knight picked Merlin up just as he fell unconscious and hurried to the physician's chambers- his anger climbing with every step.

One thing was certain, _someone _would soon be wishing he had never been born.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- Yay! I'm glad you liked it so much lol. And there's obviously going to be another one, where he most assuredly will get his comeuppance (what a weird word). Thank you for reviewing!<strong>

**Joosj- You were right! I figured Arthur would be the obvious choice and Gwaine doesn't get enough love in my drabbles. Thanks for your review! **

**It's Gwaine! That doesn't bode well for a certain knight does it?**

**I hope you liked it and please review :) **

**Thank you for reading! **


	73. Hell to Pay 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Sir Gwaine challenges Julian to a duel. There is nothing more that needs to be said.  
><strong>

**Title- Hell to Pay 3**

* * *

><p>Julian stared at the gauntlet thrown at his feet. He looked up to meet the gaze of Sir Gwaine.<p>

"Pick it up," he said coldly. "Loser is banished from Camelot."

Julian gaped and turned to the prince. "Sire! He can't be serious!"

Arthur glared at him. "You're lucky it isn't to the death, which you have Merlin to thank for by the way."

Julian swallowed his retort and picked up the gauntlet, earning a terrifying grin from Gwaine.

Gwaine ruled the fight- using his fist often as his sword. And Julian ended up leaving Camelot bruised, humiliated and with nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Joosj- Thanks! You are more than welcome to steal it lol. Do you write?<strong>

**Hi Gene- No one else agrees that it's not? I know it wasn't too much ass kicking but did that satisfy? Thanks for reviewing :)**

**poohunne- Was this Gwaine enough behaviour? I know I didn't have him act in the typical way. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Well I don't know if it's the butt kicking everyone was expecting, but this way makes the most sense to me. Gwaine is now a knight after all and has to follow **_**some**_** rules.**


	74. Day in Day Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Long, long ago, Paralelsky gave me the prompt- sunset. Here it is. **

**Oh and there is a VERY important note at the bottom, so make sure you read it ;)**

**Summary- Watching the sunset has become a pastime for Arthur and Merlin.**

**Title- Day in Day Out**

* * *

><p>Pinks, yellows, oranges, and blues dyed the sky. Arthur had always enjoyed sunsets. He made a point of watching them day after day from the highest tower. Then his ritual had broken as Merlin had obnoxiously come with him one day. His solitude was broken but Arthur found that he was actually happy about it. Not that he would tell his friend that.<p>

"It's beautiful." Merlin stared at the sky.

"You're such a girl Merlin. You've said that everyday for the past how many years?" Arthur grinned and nudged his shoulder.

Merlin ignored him and continued to watch the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing :D<strong>

_********I have a very important quest for all of you to go on. It will make your lives better! Now go to youtube and type in Merlin comic con 2011. There is a video for the OFFICIAL MERLIN S4 TRAILER! It is so awesome! Now what are you waiting for! Go, go, go! ********_

**But review first so you aren't too excited to sit still and write it ;) It's the reason I replied to reviews so late! **


	75. Target Practice

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- More Uncle Merlin! I would have got this up sooner if my internet hadn't crapped out. *glares at laptop***

**Summary- Arthur and his son have fun at Merlin's expense.**

**Title- Target Practice**

* * *

><p>Arthur grinned wickedly, knowing how to stop a pending tantrum. "Alright, do you want to play our favourite game?" Arthur asked his son who was on the verge of tears.<p>

"Yeah!" Gwin yelled cheerfully.

Merlin who was nearby scowled at them. "I'm busy doing _your_ reports," he told Arthur who ignored him and gathered the crumpled balls of old documents. Merlin grumbled but carried on.

"Okay," Arthur whispered to Gwin and handed him the ammunition. "Aim for his head."

Gwin giggled and took one, throwing it at Merlin. He laughed harder when it bounced off his nose.

Both Pendragons cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that made me smile anyway. I hope you guys liked it :)<strong>

**Joosj- Oh look, the trailer moved up in the world. Ya so just type in Merlin comic con 2011 and it's the first link. The quality isn't good but it's still the trailer :D And you should totally publish stuff you write on here- you'll get better, I swear. I certainly did- people give you tips and they're nice about it! And thanks so much for your review. I smiled like an idiot. **

**Hi Gene- I know right? Wasn't it the most exciting thing ever? And me neither, I'll have to watch the trailer multiple times a day to satisfy my need for S4 lol. And thank you! I'm really you enjoyed it :)**

**poohunne****- Lol you just had to give me that mental image, *sigh* ... ... ...Where was I again? Oh yeah, shirtless Gw- NO! And ah yes the hair flip which really doesn't make me giggle. Honest. Haha, thanks for your review!**


	76. Harmless Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. But I do own Gwindir.**

**A/N- The fantabulous Paralelsky convinced me to add a sequel to the last one :D  
><strong>

**Summary- Merlin exacts his 'terrible' revenge against the young prince who doesn't realize that he is the culprit.**

**Title- Harmless Revenge (or Target Practice 2)**

* * *

><p>"Mother!" Gwindir tore into the throne room with a devastated expression. Gwen immediately got up and hugged her son.<p>

"What's wrong darling?"

"M-my swords t-turned into flowers ag-again!" He wailed, comfortable crying in his mother's arms.

They did not hear Merlin's snort but Arthur did and he glared at the warlock. "_Mer_lin."

Gwindir gasped and climbed atop Merlin's lap. "Please fix them Uncle Merlin!"

"...I don't know," Merlin began, "will you stop using me as target practice?"

Gwindir nodded. "Alright." He stood up and carried Gwindir out the door, completely ignoring Arthur and Guinevere.

Everyone knew that Gwin was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Joosj- Ya you're right, they probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up by a fangirl squee haha. Hmm, and which eyes are you talking about? Harry's eyes and how their supposed to be green? Or Voldemort's eyes which should be red? Or something different that I'm missing? Oh, I hope you have fun on holidays! And I will of course await your reviews :) I'd love to be the first reviewer of your potential story! You should make an account- that's the first step! Thank you so much for your review!<strong>

***Ok, is it a spoiler if Johnny Capps has said it to the entire audience at comic con? If you think so spoiler alert ahead- So the question is about Merlin's magic reveal and Colin gives a good explanation as to why it won't be soon, BUT then Capps says, and I quote, 'I think that probably this time next year, you might not be asking the same question.' WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? OH MAH GOD! So that means Merlin's magic will be revealed in S4! I'm crossing my fingers. In fact I'm betting that it will be revealed in episode 12 and it will be a two parter. I can't wait! ***

**I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did :) Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	77. Day Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is a sequel to Ch. 74- Day in Day Out, the sunset one. Beware of the angst. **

**Summary- Sunsets were never meant to be watched alone.**

**Title- Day Out**

* * *

><p>Sunsets were like snowflakes, Merlin mused. He would never say that aloud for if the king beside him heard it, he would be doomed to be called a girl to the end of forever. And Arthur hadn't called him a girl in forty hours, it was an all time record.<p>

This one was calm and cheerless, with a sense of finality.

Merlin sighed contentedly at the fading golden sky.

"I wish you were here Merlin," Arthur whispered forlornly.

"There was no other way Arthur."

Arthur watched as the sun sank behind the city and he stared into the evening alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm going to my cottage and won't be back until Monday. But when I come back I'll put up a three parter featuring Gwindir! <strong>

**Joosj- Well I won't be able to talk to you before Saturday, so have a good trip! And I can't wait until S4 starts! I'm going to have to watch the trailer everyday until then haha. Oh right! How could I forget about Lily's eyes? I think I actually yelled out in the theatre. Well, not yelled but spoke loudly which is pretty darn loud when no one else is talking lol. I think they should have been able to even change the eye colours with the computer. Because John Hurt's eyes didn't look like they had contacts, but I dunno...I'll let it go too lol. And yes I did make the name Gwindir up, which makes me very happy you like it. Thank you for reviewing! **

**I made myself sad. Hopefully I'm not the only one. **

**But don't worry, I put up a funny one so you guys won't be left with a depressing one.**

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review!**

**And thank you guys for giving me 901 reviews! You're the best!  
><strong>


	78. Gwaine's Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is a prompt from Ultra-Geek asking for a protective Gwaine helping a hurt or sick Merlin! **

**Summary- When his best friend is sick, Gwaine volunteers to take care of him. **

**Title- Gwaine's Remedy to Cure All Ills**

* * *

><p>All Gwaine could do was clap Merlin's back as the warlock coughed his lungs out.<p>

"Don't move," Gwaine warned and left Merlin's room for a few moments. He came back with a bowl of warm broth and tried to help Merlin drink it. But he stubbornly snatched it away and drank it himself- he could not taste the secret ingredient. Merlin smiled at Gwaine to voice his thanks for his raw throat confined him to silence.

Soon after Merlin fell into an alcohol induced sleep and Gwaine tucked the quilt he had brought around him, making sure Merlin was warm.

* * *

><p><strong>This ended up being funny but I still want to do a more serious one.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you thought :)**

**See you guys Monday!**


	79. Grudging Farewell

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Sorry this is a day late guys! But I'll post two updates tomorrow to make up for it! I'm putting this up before I reply to reviews from the last chapters so no one has to wait longer.**

**Oh yeah, some people didn't get 77- Day Out, so I figure more people who didn't review might not have got it either. It was rather vague. But in that one, Merlin was a ghost speaking to Arthur and disappeared after watching one last sunset with him. Does that make sense?**

**This one is set in the Uncle Merlin verse.  
><strong>

**Summary- When Merlin has to go away on a mission for Camelot, his travelling cloak 'mysteriously' goes missing. **

**Title- Grudging Farewell (1 of 3)**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared down at his three year old son. "Gwin, did you steal Uncle Merlin's cloak?"<p>

The boy was clearly taking lying tips from Merlin because he wouldn't look at Arthur. "Gwindir..." Arthur said in a low voice.

"Yes," the prince pouted.

Arthur knelt down sighing. "Why?"

Big blue eyes looked up from dark lashes. "Want him to stay," Gwin mumbled. Arthur could practically hear Merlin's heart break.

"He'll come back Gwin. Why don't you go say goodbye?"

Gwin then ran to Merlin who engulfed him in a hug.

"I'll be back soon." Merlin ruffled the prince's hair and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review and tell me if you liked it! <strong>

**Thank you for reading, and onward to the next one! (Well if you liked it I guess) **

**PS- I will reply to reviews, as mentioned above...but I just gotta go cuddle with my cat first. I haven't seen her since Thursday. So, happy reading! **


	80. When the Lights go Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- "The lights in my room are gone!" Gwin gasped. Arthur's heart plummeted. "...Merlin's lights?" **

**Title- When the Lights go Out (2 of 3)**

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up at the sound of running feet nearing the council chambers. The door opened and a panicked Gwin dashed through. The king sighed and got out of his chair, the knights around him clearing away for the prince.<p>

"Another nightmare Gwin?" He knelt down to his son's level and stared into his tear filled eyes. "You know your mother and I are-"

"The lights in my room are gone!" Gwin gasped.

Arthur's heart plummeted. "...Merlin's lights?"

Gwindir nodded frantically.

The door slammed open and Sir Gwaine came running breathlessly through. "Arthur, you have to come quick, it's Merlin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Are you glad you don't have to wait? Please review if you liked it :D<strong>


	81. Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin wakes up after waging a battle for his life to find King Arthur and the young prince at his bedside.**

**Title- Warm Welcome (3 of 3)**

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up slowly, trudging through the fog in his head. He blinked at the ceiling of his chambers, glad it was dark.<p>

"Finally, we thought we lost you Merlin." Merlin looked at Arthur, sitting beside his bedside and looking weary.

"Sorry," Merlin croaked. He felt a familiar warmth beside him and looked down to see a sleeping Gwindir. "Was he worried?" Merlin continued hoarsely.

"Stop talking. And yes, he's spent the last two weeks crying. _Shut up_." Arthur narrowed his eyes as Merlin tried to exclaim surprise.

Merlin then closed his eyes, comforted by Arthur and Gwin being there.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you guys liked that little trilogy :D<strong>

**Thank you for reading it!**


	82. Courage, Strength, and Magic?

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is a prompt from ****WolfAngelDeath**** asking for the questing trio! It didn't turn out epic like I wanted but I'm pretty happy with this.**

**Summary- Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin are chased up a tree by a horde of angry ogres.**

**Title- Courage, Strength, and Magic?**

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Merlin said dejectedly. "I hate you." He was sitting on the highest branch he could climb on the old tree, looking down at the circling ogres.<p>

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur called from a lower branch.

"Well, you can't fail to see the humour in this situation."

"Shut up Gwaine," Arthur and Merlin snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault we're tramping about in the woods, _princess_," Gwaine smirked upward and swung his legs in the air.

"It isn't _my_ fault that you ran into ogres!"

"Yes it is."

"Be quiet, both of you," Merlin bit out.

They amazingly shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>88 MrsWeasley 88<strong>**- Aw thank you so much! I'm happy that you are enjoying it :D **

****Alright, perhaps some of you are disappointed that I didn't continue the last series with Uncle Merlin (I can dream right?) but fear not! I'm going to be making a separate story that's all about Uncle Merlin and put any drabbles and one shots in there so I can make room for other drabbles in this story. My first order of business would be making that series longer. But would ff net be mad if I copied and pasted all the Uncle Merlin drabbles into the new story as a prequel like thing? Perhaps if I add new ones too... What do you think?****

**Anyway, I'll post another drabble later today. Out of curiosity, would you like one featuring Leon or a funny one with Gwaine? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	83. Loyalty of a Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Sir Leon looks out for Merlin's best interests rather than the whims of a visiting lord. **

**Title- Loyalty of a Knight**

* * *

><p>Leon found Merlin in the kennels and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Merlin jumped up, turning around from dejectedly petting one of Arthur's fierce hunting dogs. "Sir Leon!" Merlin managed a smile for the knight who appraised him. He was looking tired and thinner than normal- Likely due to his extended duties.<p>

Leon opened his mouth to tell Merlin that the visiting lord needed him but what came out was, "You have rest of today off. Go home and sleep Merlin."

"Really?" Merlin grinned.

"Go on."

After all, Leon's loyalty belonged the heroic servant before some foreign lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how did you guys like it? I just want to say one thing- I love Leon! Not as much as Merlin, Arthur, or Gwaine...but hey *shrugs*<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	84. Drunk Notes by Gwaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Based on a true story. I do not take credit for 'Gwaine's' notes. The words in italics are what Gwaine wrote...with the pen and ink he just so happens to carry...**

**Summary- With Gwaine passed out drunk, the only evidence of his night is the notes he wrote on a single scrap of paper.**

**Title- Drunk Notes by Gwaine**

* * *

><p>"Alright Gwaine, let's see what last night's adventure held," Merlin said to the passed out Gwaine, out cold in <em>his<em> chambers. When he found no severe injuries he carried out the next step which was reaching into Gwaine's pocket for a piece of paper with untidy scrawls on it.

_Want a ballista. Tell Gwaine_

"Writing to yourself, Gwaine? Should I be worried? A ballista... honestly."

_Can't understand what people are saying. Nod head and smile anyway. _

Merlin laughed at this.

_Something about a bloke named John_

"Informative..."

There were no other notes and Merlin sighed. "A pretty mild night then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please tell me if it was good :)<strong>


	85. Who Indeed

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- 5 reviews away from 1000. OMG! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! **

**Summary- When Merlin decides to try and be a good servant for a day he is rather surprised at Arthur's reaction.**

**Title- Who Indeed**

* * *

><p>Merlin glanced at Arthur who had been glaring at him all day. Merlin bit his tongue because he was being <em>patient<em>.

"What's with you!" Merlin snapped a second later.

"Me?" Arthur jumped up. "You're the one who is all yes Sire, no Sire, can I lick your boots _Sire_?" He continued, unaware that he sounded like a certain servant. "You haven't spoken out of turn once, you're knocking, and you are actually acting servant like! Who exactly do you think I am?"

Merlin blinked and stared. "...You're the biggest prat that I've ever met."

Arthur sighed in relief. "That's better!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Merlin and Arthur! It's been a while hasn't it? Did you guys like it? And please review! Seriously, I can't wait to see 1000 reviews- you guys are awesome.<strong>

**And did I mention the hits- ****90,945****! Can you believe that? So thank you so much to all my readers :D**

**poohunne****- I'm so sorry! I forgot to reply to you last time. Sorry! And thank you for your reviews! They made me laugh. Especially the one about two very nice looking guys. I'm totally with you. And did you really spew drink over your keyboard? That would make me proud even if it is only figuratively though I would feel bad too lol. Thanks again for your reviews, I really appreciated them!**


	86. Reflex

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- A round of applause please, for my wonderful reviewers who have given me over 1000 reviews. Thanks guys :D It really was a good thing I was alone when I seen the review count ;)**

**Summary- It was a reflex reaction for Merlin, jumping between a sword and Arthur.**

**Title- Reflex**

* * *

><p>"Hang on Merlin!" Arthur said frantically and pressed his hands against the gaping hole in Merlin's shoulder. It happened in a second- Merlin had taken a blade meant for him. He felt like his hands were the only thing keeping Merlin's arm attached.<p>

Merlin's hitched gasps were growing frantic as shock took hold and Arthur wished he would just fall unconscious. "It's alright! You're alright," Arthur begged.

When Merlin was brought to Gaius' chambers, Arthur couldn't let go. He clutched Merlin's wrist with his bloodied hands and intended to stay until Merlin was stable. Then he would give Merlin hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked that bit of Merlin whump. And please review :)<strong>

**Hi Gene- Awesome! I'm glad you liked it :D *bows* Thank you! I hope you like this one too. **

**88 Mrs Weasley 88****- Thank you! And I most certainly shall keep going :)**


	87. Reflex 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I was all set to not do a sequel but then Kitty O asked for it, and well... TA DA! **

**Summary- Arthur has been waiting at Merlin's bedside for the servant to recover from an injury meant for him. When he is sufficiently healed, Arthur reproaches him with gusto.**

**Title- Reflex 2**

* * *

><p>"...like that again, you- selfish- idiot, consider yourself fired!" Arthur then gasped as he finished his tirade.<p>

"What?" Merlin croaked. He was only expecting a death threat. "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

Arthur's narrowed eyes glanced at Merlin's arm which was tightly bound to his chest. "Unfair? No Merlin, _unfair_ is a friend dying for you. You almost bled out! What would I have done?"

Merlin shrugged when Arthur waited in silence. He cried out when the movement pulled at his wound and promptly received a mouthful of sleeping draft courtesy of Arthur.

He fell asleep to a fond reprimand.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, this was a hard one to get down to 100 words. But I was happy with the end result, what did you guys think?<strong>

**And thanks for reading!**

**Lenore- Hi! Thank you for reviewing this and King's Legacy :D The sequel is in the works by the way ;)**

**Hi Gene- :D Thank you! How did you like this one? Good?**

**Did you spy that bit of info everyone? The King's Legacy sequel is in the works- I can't remember if I mentioned that before. But currently, I am 7 chapters along. And no, I don't know when I'll be posting it because I have to be sure I won't run out of chapters when I start school :) Writing it is surprisingly slow going.**


	88. Force of Nature

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- For once, it is Arthur standing behind Merlin during a dangerous quarrel. **

**Title- Force of Nature**

* * *

><p>"Did you know that lightning never strikes the same place twice?" Asked a dangerous voice. The owner walked out of the darkness and Arthur was very glad he was <em>behind<em> him.

A shiver dripping down Arthur's spine was the only warning he got before a white blade of lightning impaled the middle ground between Merlin and Alvarr. Merlin was the only one to not jump and instead he smirked. "But Mother Nature is my ally...and not yours."

Another spear of lightning roared down to level the same spot, and Alvarr hurriedly disappeared in a gale.

Arthur erupted in giddy laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Gene- Great! I'm glad you liked it! Haha I know you like sequels ;) Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**And Merlin kicks some more butt! Did everyone like it?**

**Thank you for reading :)  
><strong>


	89. Force of Nature 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Kudos to Griffinesque who gave me 28 reviews in one go, holy crap!  
><strong>

**Summary- After Arthur witnesses the sheer power of Merlin's magic for the first time, the warlock is anxious about his friend's reaction.**

**Title- Force of Nature 2**

* * *

><p>Only now did Arthur fully comprehend what Merlin was capable of. The warlock could defeat an enemy just by looking at them, call lightening down from the sky with a simple bat of his eyelashes.<p>

Arthur's laughs died out and he straightened. He realized that Merlin made a great friend but a terrifying enemy.

He looked to Merlin who was staring at the crater in the ground, looking as unruffled as if he had shooed away an insect. But then his eyes met Arthur's and they were fearful. Of him.

So Arthur said what was necessary.

"You're still an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>poohunne<strong>**- Hey! I think ff net messed up again. The review you gave was the same one as your last one. Silly message memory. Thank you for leaving a review :D**

**Thank you for reading, and please review :)**


	90. Hope and Denial are Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Here's an angsty one. Maybe some people can relate.**

**Summary- "Stop acting like it is something!" Arthur bellowed- the poisonous despair that was coiling in his gut threatening to break free. "It's nothing! Gaius will fix him and he'll be alright. There's **_**nothing**_** wrong!"**

**Title- Hope and Denial are Sisters**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

Arthur looked up sharply at Gwen's voice and his tone was cold. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Arthur-" Gwen broke off to look at the scalding mug of tea Arthur had gulped down. "You just need to stay strong," she said gently.

Gwen jumped as Arthur slammed his mug off the table and leapt up. "Stop acting like it is something!" Arthur bellowed- the poisonous despair that was coiling in his gut threatening to break free. "It's nothing! Gaius will fix him and he'll be alright. There's _nothing_ wrong!"

He fled his room with a plea. "It's Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>poohunne<strong>**- I like that review too! It makes me happy :) Oh ff net lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I've never got a flame review but please none on this one. **

**Don't ask for a sequel cause there won't be one. Not until I know myself and maybe not even then. Sometimes there are just no sequels.**

**Thanks for reading, and there will be a happy one tomorrow. **


	91. Shake a Leg

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur wakes up from being knocked out yet again.**

**Title- Shake a Leg**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Arthur was aware of was his pounding headache. He expertly ignored it however and pried his eyes open which led to a sadly familiar sight. Merlin's grinning face hovering far too close to his own, and beaming at him.<p>

Arthur groaned and managed to keep his eyes open. He relaxed when he realized that he was in his bed. "What time is it?" He squinted his eyes out the window. The last thing he remembered was leaving for morning patrol.

"It's tomorrow already." Merlin grinned.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. "Of course it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Well did I get anyone to smile? Huh?<strong>

**Ok, I'm going away for the weekend again so I won't be able to update until Sunday when I get back. So see you then!**

**And please remember to review :)**


	92. Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin's magic has been revealed for a while now, and Arthur still doesn't know if he can accept it. It takes a near tragedy to convince him that Merlin is still Merlin.**

**Title- Defeat (1 of 3) **

* * *

><p>Merlin had not spoken a word in weeks. Not to anyone. Especially not to Arthur. The prince certainly hadn't tried to speak to him. Not since his magic was revealed.<p>

Merlin knew him well enough to serve him without needing a voice anyway. But lately, he was thinking he wasn't needed at all. He sighed as he polished Arthur's armour and doing so, Merlin caught his reflection.

It looked like a simple breeze would blow him away, and it had nothing to do with his weight; for he had lost some but not that much.

Hadn't he given up already?

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit from Merlin's POV before we get into Arthur's. The action begins next chapter ;)<strong>

**Thank you for leaving, and please leave a review!**


	93. Late

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin's magic has been revealed for a while now, and Arthur still doesn't know if he can accept it. It takes a near tragedy to convince him that Merlin is still Merlin.**

**Title- Late (2 of 3)**

* * *

><p>"Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded.<p>

"What do you care? He has magic." Morgana simpered.

"Where. Is. He?"

"He died thinking you hated him you know," Morgana smirked.

Arthur's face paled. "What?" He breathed.

"It was too easy Arthur. He was _so_ torn up because you hated him. All I needed was a few tears and a good script. He trusted me. Me." Morgana laughed, "You should have seen his face when I killed him."

"No."

"Yes. And you're too late," Morgana sang and then disappeared in a small gale.

Arthur's eyes were then drawn to a heap on the floor. "Merlin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe not what people expected, but the next one in Arthur's POV too. How did I do writing evil Morgana? <strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	94. The Undefeated

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or the little line that I got from The Two Towers.**

**A/N- Who can spot the Lord of the Rings Influence? Hint- It's about Theoden.**

**Summary- Merlin's magic has been revealed for a while now, and Arthur still doesn't know if he can accept it. It takes a near tragedy to convince him that Merlin is still Merlin.**

**Title- The Undefeated (3 of 3)**

* * *

><p>Arthur gasped frantically as he supported Merlin in his arms.<p>

The warlock was blinking wearily, every second bringing him closer to death.

"I'm sorry! Merlin, I'm sorry!" Arthur held Merlin tighter in his arms.

Tears were more unbearable on his face than wrath and Merlin could not bear it.

"Please don't Arthur... I'm not worth your tears," he struggled out.

Arthur clamped his eyes shut to ward against the overflowing tears. It failed.

"I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

"You shouldn't!"

"I'll.. always... forgive.. you."

Always. That's right.

Because Merlin would be sticking around if Arthur had to force him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! What did you guys think? And sorry, but there is no room for a sequel. It's the home stretch here folks...Or is it? Dun, dun, duuunnnnn!<strong>

**Thank you for reading ;)  
><strong>


	95. Nerves, Schmerves

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Welcome to drabble number 95! So close to 100! Right, you guys know how I said way back at the beginning that I'm only going to do 100 (**_**Only**_** 100, chh I'd never thought I'd say that), well that isn't the case anymore. Because I have more ideas for drabbles and can't seem to stop...so Fractions will be continuing for an indefinite amount of time. And if you're thinking 'Oh no! What about your longer stories?' Fear not, did you think I'm only working on drabbles? Heck no! I have several longer stories in the works and I will get them out as soon as I can. Updates for this story probably won't be coming as frequent after 100 though, just sayin'. **

**Summary- Merlin had always dreamed of being free. But when Arthur is going to name him court sorcerer, Merlin gets unaccountably nervous right before the announcement. **

**Title- Nerves, Schmerves **

* * *

><p>Merlin couldn't focus on anything. He was constantly fidgeting. Arthur watched as he took another deep breath.<p>

"You nervous?" Arthur smirked.

"No," Merlin said too quickly. Arthur laughed as Merlin's foot started tapping the floor.

"I thought everyone got nervous."

"Only prats do."

"Funny." Arthur stared at Merlin and then sighed.

"What if they think it's a joke?" Merlin asked abruptly, "What if they laugh at me?"

"Honestly _Mer_lin. You're Camelot's worst kept secret. I'm just naming you Court Sorcerer to make it official. Let's get this over with."

Merlin's eyes were wide as he followed Arthur to the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, silly Merlin. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**I'm going back to sleep cause I feel like poo... Yes I did just make a rhyme... Don't judge me lol **

**poohunne****- Sorry! I did it again, and forgot to reply... if you had PMs enabled I would have pointed to the summary and eased your pain lol. But thanks for reviewing, and please don't take offense to my forgetfulness! **


	96. Full Support

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Ok, **_**someone**_** gave me this prompt... which is Arthur walking in on Merlin with a lady friend. I have no time to go through reviews though, and don't know why I didn't write whoever it was down in the first place. So to the person who gave me the prompt- I will find you, and give you credit. Sorry!**

**Summary- Arthur goes looking for his missing manservant and accidentally walks in on Merlin when he is with a lady friend. **

**Title- Full Support**

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" A voice shouted and the two figures about to kiss hastily broke apart. Prince Arthur marched through the door but stopped in surprise upon noticing Merlin with a pretty <em>girl<em>. Merlin cleared his throat and shuffled across the room with a blush on his face.

"What?" He hissed, glancing back toward the embarrassed girl.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur whispered slyly, "you dog!"

Merlin's blush reddened. "Shut up Arthur! Can you leave now?"

"Of course," Arthur said solemnly and sidled out the door, but called Merlin again.

Merlin looked back to see Arthur giving him a thumbs up before he hastened away.

* * *

><p><strong>This one made me laugh. Please tell me if you did :D<strong>

**So, I'm going to the cottage again and won't be back until Sunday. Next update will be then! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	97. On With the Show

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Obviously inspired by the Queen song- The Show Must Go On. This drabble is set after Sins of the Father.**

**I haven't found the culprit who gave me last drabble's prompt yet. But I shall keep looking... I'll sift through the other 50 chapters of reviews later. But if someone remembers giving it to me though, please tell me! It's driving me nuts! **

**Summary- The show must go on- but Merlin's smile still stays on.**

**Title- On With the Show**

* * *

><p>Merlin never had to think to hold a smile before. Relax brow, then upturn lips- so hard. He had to keep on reminding himself to smile because every single thought did not deviate from <em>it<em>. Arthur now hated magic more than ever, all thanks to him.

Which gave birth to his greatest fear.

The idea of Arthur turning into his father; his work turning out for naught, his _friend_ becoming a murderer- a tyrant. The thought left him cold and his smile slipped. But he nailed it back on and continued with his duties.

Because the show must go on.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't replied to all the reviews yet, but everyone will get a reply eventually.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the drabble, and please review!**


	98. Off the List

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Bad news :( I recently discovered that school is just around the corner, which leaves me with a crap load of things I have to do but haven't yet. So I regret to say that I won't be able to respond to reviews as much. I'll try but I can't guarantee I can send a reply...time is precious. But in other news, we're almost at 100!**

**Summary- Unbeknownst to many, there is a list authored by Arthur of the things Merlin cannot do. Morris enlightens his friend about it.**

**Title- Off the List**

* * *

><p>One of two servants sighed as they pummelled a tree with their axes. "I thought Merlin was going to help us," Harry growled.<p>

Morris laughed. "Oh no, the prince forbade Merlin from doing this. He's probably locked in his room now."

"Why?" Harry asked slowly, hacking the tree again with a loud chop.

"He got a concussion," Morris answered dismissively.

Harry straightened and gasped. "Is he alright?"

Morris laughed. "It happened three years ago."

"Three...?"

"Poor guy can't do anything anymore. Even swimming in Gadfly Stream is off the list."

"There's a list?"

Morris snorted incredulously. "Of course there is!"

* * *

><p><strong>Morris was the prince's servant before Merlin, in case some of you don't know. Harry is just an OC. I hope you guys liked it despite the lack of Merlin or Arthur!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	99. Teamwork

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- The prince and warlock combine their strengths to defeat their foes who, obviously, don't stand a chance.**

**Title- Teamwork **

* * *

><p>"Well this is cosy," Merlin remarked, spinning his staff upon viewing the horde of enemy soldiers jammed in front of him in the corridor.<p>

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur snapped. He tightened his grip on his sword upon viewing a similar sight to Merlin's in his vision. The prince and warlock were back to back, each facing innumerable foes who were hesitating in their ambush.

"You can handle your end?" Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur's comment.

"You have to ask?"

Merlin smirked and the two went on the offensive, the prince's sword flashing and the warlock's staff blazing in a deadly dance.

* * *

><p><strong>So close to the big 100! :D<strong>

**So in the car today I wrote out 80% of a little fic. That would be the list mentioned last drabble. Hopefully it will be out soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review :)**


	100. Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Here is number 100! I'm so excited haha. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with me for so long and giving me so many reviews, hits, and alerts. Anyway, you know I love you all, so enjoy!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate it :)  
><strong>

**Summary- Two figures stood on the highest tower. Middle aged men who were ready to face the end, standing shoulder to shoulder, looking through the sunset.**

**Title- Yesterday**

* * *

><p>Two figures stood on the highest tower. Middle aged men who were ready to face the end, standing shoulder to shoulder, looking through the sunset.<p>

"Remember when we first met?"

"You were an idiot."

They may have changed with age but their smiles remained the same.

"And you were a prat."

Arthur laughed, "True. But you were more of an idiot then I was a prat."

"Well I don't know about _that_," Merlin grinned.

Their smiles became solemn.

"...You are my greatest friend you know."

"Likewise. It's been an honour Arthur."

They spoke their next words as one.

"For Albion."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a good milestone drabble? Thanks so much for reading and stay tuned for more fractions!<strong>

**And I uploaded the little oneshot about the list from ch.98 called The List. Creative title huh?  
><strong>


	101. Blame Gwaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I would have got this up yesterday but my laptop is getting to that age, and there was an unfortunate incident with a stupid virus (thank you pop ups) and my charger deciding to stop working, so now I'm a day behind on what I was behind on before. Oh well, c'est la vie!**

**I replied to reviews this time because I had to! I mean, it was the 100****th**** drabble. But now... back to work!**

**Summary- Legends are often wrong, including the one where Merlin was apparently trapped forever and Arthur apparently died. It was all thanks to Merlin's and Gwaine's penchant for exaggeration.**

**Title- Blame Gwaine**

* * *

><p>It was evening when Arthur and the knights freed Merlin from the crystal cave. He withdrew Excalibur from the stone wall and stepped back, watching the rock crumble.<p>

"Finally!" Merlin shouted, "I was trapped _forever_ in there!" He rushed out and instead of the smile Arthur was expecting he got a glare.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? You could _die_ with such a wound!"

Arthur scoffed, gingerly rubbing the slightly fresh injury. "Mordred couldn't kill me. You're welcome by the way." The knights watched as they continued to bicker.

"...This would make a brilliant story," Gwaine muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Niffon-Faol- Hi! I know this is late but... arachnophobic Percival? Please write it! Please, please, please, please! That sounds hilarious- you could include Gwaine and then it would be gold! Pleeeeaaaseeeeee! And thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like my drabbles!<strong>

**Blank- Thank you! I was cheering too haha. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**a fan- I'm glad I did too! Thanks so much for your review :)**

**asdf- Thanks, I'm really happy you liked it! And thank you for your reviews!**

**Hi Gene- Hello again! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked the drabbles :)**

**This happened because I am not fond of the legend version of Arthur's and Merlin's end. I have another, more serious one in mind as well but I've yet to write it. **

**Please tell me what you thought, and thank you for reviewing!**


	102. Impulsive

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I think Niffon-Faol should get an account. Which is to say Niffon-Faol **_**really**_** should get an account. That is all. **

**Summary- A moment in Kilgharrah's life from happier times that proves he is not like other dragons, that he never was, and won't ever be.**

**Title- Impulsive **

* * *

><p>Kilgharrah looked down at the younger dragon, Antraquinone, with irritable eyes.<p>

"You are far too impulsive for your own good Kilgharrah," she sighed and he tightened his jaw.

"Perhaps it is you who is simply indolent," Kilgharrah replied coolly.

"_I_ would not burn down a forest because an elder angered me," Antraquinone said calmly. "You always let others rile you."

"He called me a _horse_."

"You let that dragonlord ride you like one," she spoke serenely.

Kilgharrah scoffed stonily and his answer was to take flight away from her and she sighed, knowing he wouldn't come back any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked the Kilgharrah based drabble! It occurred to me that he's remarkably impulsive for such an ancient creature so I had to write about it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **


	103. Defeating Destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- The Battle of Camelot is waging and the destined encounter between Arthur and Mordred takes place. But Merlin does not bow to destiny. **

**Title- Defeating Destiny**

* * *

><p>The sounds of battle quieted to a deafening silence that roared in Merlin's ears. His horrified eyes landed on Arthur.<p>

Arthur falling.

Bleeding.

_Dying._

"No!" Merlin screamed, directing lightning to impale the king's attacker. Mordred died in a blaze of white.

"Arthur!" Merlin crashed to his knees beside his friend, taking him into his arms. Arthur grunted weakly but managed a bloody smile. They knew this day would come.

"No." He was Emrys, he was stronger than destiny. Words surged from Merlin's lips and the life he had just taken from Mordred flowed into Arthur- saving his life.

Defeating destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Another alternate ending to the depressing legends! Seriously, I figure if Merlin has the power of life and death in the series he could just save Arthur's life like he did Gaius'. That is of course if he's still around and I have a feeling he will be. <strong>

**Please tell me what you thought of this one! And thank you for reading :D**

**Niffon-Faol- Oh ok, I'd just tell them that 99% of the people on this site are cautious female introverts, so no one has to worry about getting stolen ;) AND you'll honestly get better at writing- reviews help a bunch! Your not-drabble made me laugh! It was great, and you should honestly share it with everyone cause I certainly enjoyed it. **

**Asdf- Not exactly depressing, but pretty angsty right?**


	104. Strange Behaviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I guess this could be the sequel to ch.40 but it could stand alone.**

**Summary- After two weeks of Merlin recovering from a wound and Arthur 'not' fretting, Merlin goes back to work. But bumps into the king on his way to Arthur's chambers. Literally. **

**Title- Strange Behaviour **

* * *

><p>Merlin thought this day would be normal. After two weeks, he had recovered from that flesh wound as he called it and was ready to get back to work. So when he rounded the corner and crashed into the king, he knew normal wasn't on today's list of priorities.<p>

What happened next disturbed Merlin deeply.

"Ah, you are feeling well again it seems. Good," Uther commented and _walked away_.

Merlin gaped but proceeded to Arthur's chambers. He opened the door to see Arthur waiting for him.

"My father is acting strange," Arthur greeted.

"I know!" Merlin exclaimed perhaps too loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And thank you for reading :)<strong>

**More fractions are on the way, just not for a while. I'm going to the cottage tomorrow and then I start school on Monday, so I presume updates are going to be slower. Sorry! See you guys sometime next week :D**

**And please drop a review! **


	105. A Daughter's Lament

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Woops, I meant that I'm going back to school tomorrow. Today's a holiday. Ugh I have to get up at 7:30. Wish me luck!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Summary- Morgana visits the grave of her father and weeps- for the father that she lost, the daughter that she was, and for the thing that she has become. **

**Title- A Daughter's Lament (1 of 2)**

* * *

><p>Morgana cared not for the rain dripping down her face or soaking her cloak. She stared frozen, kneeling at the grave of her father. Her true father.<p>

What would Gorlois think of her now? Would he still smile at her like he used to? Of course he _couldn't_. He was dead- cold and rotting in the ground. But would he still love her? Her tears were hot against the rain.

Would he hate her? Be disappointed? The daughter that he loved was a murderer- she would earn no forgiveness, especially not from the dead.

Morgana's body rocked with soundless sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait guys, but I hope everyone likes this one :) <strong>

**Please review!**


	106. Hateful Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me smile on the bus. I wish I could get back to you guys but alas, I have to go do homework now...**

**Summary- An old friend comforts Morgana at the grave of her father but reminds her of the distance between them.**

**Title- Hateful Love**

* * *

><p>Sometime during when Morgana was weeping, someone knelt in front her and enfolded her in an embrace.<p>

It was Merlin.

She thought of stabbing him but his arms were strong and his lips were soft.

"I'll never forgive you Morgana. But I will always love you."

Their eyes met before he left and the second he was gone, Morgana felt like crying all over again. Merlin was always unemotional to her. But pain that his heart could hold back no longer flashed in them.

Morgana ceased her tears. She did not deserve to cry, even if Merlin thought she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, as you may have read before, I have started school. Animation school. Which is b-u-s-y. I'll post drabbles when I can but the updates won't come as fast as before. Sorry, but real life stinks like that. But fear not, I am still alive and I'll aim to update at least once a week. So see you guys around :D <strong>

**And please leave a review!**


	107. The Usual Suspect

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- When Excalibur goes missing, Arthur high tails it to Merlin's chambers, knowing the court sorcerer can help find it. He should have known, really. **

**Title- The Usual Suspect**

* * *

><p>Excalibur was missing.<p>

Arthur hid his panic on the way to Merlin's chambers but slammed the doors open.

And immediately became suspicious. Merlin looked surprised at Arthur's loud entrance but put an innocent look on his face. He may have learned the 'deception lark', but _Arthur_ taught him.

"Where's my sword?" He asked pleasantly. Dangerously.

"What sword?" Merlin swallowed.

"_The_ sword."

"Oh! That sword..." Merlin launched into an explanation which Arthur mostly ignored. At the end, Arthur stormed out of the chambers with a used Excalibur, his threat to Merlin about using it, flying over the warlock's head. As usual.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I have a small window of free time (kinda, sorta) , and had to put this up for you guys- I hope everyone is still around! So see you next update. There will be one eventually but homework is only going to get worse I fear. <strong>

**Thanks so much to EVERYONE who reviewed! And to Avalon who gave me 33 of 'em- thank you!**

**Please review! I do love smiling like an idiot :D**


	108. Stained Silver

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! So darn busy. Wrote this half on my trusty (or not so trusty) phone. And because I have to mention it, I haven't seen the new episode yet! *sniff* Consider this revenge to people who have. Lol just kidding, I had this idea brewing for quite a while now. It's pretty angsty. **

**Summary- It was a day when love was lost, when a man betrayed his friend. When hate was proven to stain even the purest of hearts.**

**Title- Stained Silver**

* * *

><p>Lancelot waited in the shadows and Merlin didn't see him as he walked past. But when Lancelot shifted, Merlin jumped and spun around. "Lancelot!" He cried and then laughed, "You scared me."<p>

When Lancelot said nothing Merlin carried on. "I haven't seen much of you this week. How are you?"

"...It's hard," Lancelot whispered, causing Merlin to frown. "Watching the woman you love with another. It's your fault," he hissed.

"I-" Merlin faltered. He suddenly felt a pressure against his gut.

Liquid was seeping through his shirt. Merlin dragged his eyes from Lancelot to the gleaming sword impaling his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone else thought of Lancelot doing this? I don't even know where the idea came from. But anyway, the next part should be up in a few days cause I already have it written :) <strong>

**Please review and take away my pain for not getting to see the new episode, and do NOT include spoilers for I will be very angry if that happens, and no one will probably like an angry author. You can tell me if it's awesome though. I figure if I have to download it anyway, I'm waiting till next week so I can watch episodes 1 and 2 in a row. **

**So see you guys when I have time to update again, I promise I shall make time with my time maker in a few days tops. **

**Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter :D **

**OH WAIT! WAIT! Someone please tell me what Percival is like! Pleeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee. Without spoilers kay? **


	109. Stained Silver 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Wow! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. 31! That makes it the most popular drabble :D**

**Oh, I've downloaded the episode from isohunt dot com for anyone who wants to know. I just stare at the file occasionally... Lol I waited this long right? Besides I gotta watch it with my mom and since I'm at school I won't see her till next weekend. Thanksgiving weekend! Woo hoo- good food and a Monday off, hahaha! And Merlin! **

**And Lancelot blames Merlin because he was the one to introduce him to Gwen. Not exactly rational but hey. **

**Summary- It was a day when love was lost, when a man betrayed his friend. When hate was proven to stain even the purest of hearts.**

**Title- Stained Silver 2**

* * *

><p>It was a day that stood out from the rest. A black spot staining the chain- where foundations were shaken and nothing would ever be the same. Not ever. And not Arthur.<p>

He passed Lancelot around a corner, barely registering the bloodied sword before seeing Merlin on the ground.

No one had seen it coming, so Merlin wouldn't have had a clue.

Arthur could still envision Merlin's stunned face when Arthur had ran to his crumpled form. Who could betray Merlin?

Merlin, who was only just hanging on.

Lancelot would _pay_.

Because Arthur's loyalty was where it has always been.

* * *

><p><strong>I have made a recent discovery. If I can resist watching Merlin, I can resist anything! An offering of cookies when I'm on a healthy eating kick? No problem! Seriously.<strong>

**LE GASP! 500 more reviews till 2000! Will I make it? I sure as heck will try!**

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review! See you guys in a few days with the next and final part!**


	110. Stained Silver 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Summary- It was a day when love was lost, when a man betrayed his friend. When hate was proven to stain even the purest of hearts.**

**Title- Stained Silver 3**

* * *

><p>Weary blue eyes looked up as Arthur entered his chambers, but Merlin couldn't smile. There was grim satisfaction surrounding Arthur- the accomplishment of a deed that needed doing.<p>

Merlin knew Lancelot was dead.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked gently, earning a dejected sigh. "You are not to blame!" He shouted incredulously.

Merlin just looked down. Arthur grasped his shoulders in both hands. "Believe _in_ me Merlin."

Merlin blinked and stared. He could count on Arthur because Arthur would never betray him. The thought caused Lancelot's face to swim in his mind.

Merlin let his head fall into his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that. A new drabble will either be up tomorrow or next week, and it's a light-hearted one. Depends how my day goes and how much drawing I can do. So see you guys then :)<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, and please review!**


	111. What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

**And here's a not angsty one. Because I had to redeem Lancelot- cause I actually like him. And Happy Thanksgiving to my Canadian peeps! **

**Summary- Lancelot is forced to take time out of his supremely busy day to help out Merlin. And he wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Title- What Friends Are For**

* * *

><p>Lancelot scurried into the armoury, muttering customary apologies to whoever was listening- an empty room. He grabbed a sword from a stand because a certain someone (Gwaine) was using his. Just as he turned to leave, a snore rippled through the silence.<p>

He looked to see Merlin curled up on the floor asleep beside a stack of swords that needed sharpening. Lancelot sighed, accepting utter defeat of his will. His first order of business was laying his cape over his friend, and then settling on the floor to finish Merlin's chore. Because Merlin was a friend you made time for.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I SEEN THE EPISODES! EEEEKKKK! They were amazing, but FFFFF... I will not swear. I will not! Even though I dislike a certain something at the end of the second episode- so not fair. Though I think I rather like what happened, even though I want to cry about it. Grrr, someone please PM me so I can talk about it! <strong>

**And please review! **


	112. Dancing in the Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Sorry to everyone I didn't get to rant to! I wanted to, but school is eating my life. **

**Summary- In the wake of Morgana's occupation Merlin and Gwaine go missing. Arthur is not surprised to find them causing mischief, creating smiles where there should be none.**

**Title- Dancing in the Rain**

* * *

><p>Arthur stomped elegantly through the streets of Camelot, reduced to finding his wayward servant and knight. He finally found them by accident in a construction site. He knew that Gwaine living in Camelot would be a bad influence on Merlin. They were hiding behind a pile of wood, making farting noises whenever a pair of workers hauled up a piece of timber from another pile.<p>

It was causing arguments, but all of them were fought while laughing. The pair themselves were sniggering quietly.

"Ahem!" They turned bashfully to see Arthur standing behind them, and all he got were identical grins.

* * *

><p><strong>This was based off a gag I seen on Just For Laughs Gags. Anyone else watch that? It's hilarious. Thanks so much for reading and thanks to everyone who left a review! I always love seeing them!<strong>

**If you laughed or smiled it would be awesome if you told me in a review :D **

**Cheers!**


	113. Making it 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thanks guys for all the reviews! And I want to thank all of you too for reading this, it's great knowing that there's a following :D**

**Summary- When Merlin's secret is revealed to Arthur, it is just another obstacle for their friendship to overcome. It's getting there that will be the problem.**

**Title- Making It (1 of 3)**

* * *

><p>"Hit me!" Merlin yelled again, his voice cracking. "Hit me!"<p>

Tears flooded his eyes but did not fall. It was the only reason Arthur didn't punch him. Tears were a shock on Merlin's face. His hands were gripping Arthur's arms, shaking him. "I deserve it!" Merlin begged. And he did. _Or did he?_

The king tried to pull away but Merlin wouldn't let him. "Hit-"

With a mighty shove Arthur flung Merlin away. "It won't change anything," he said quietly. "You still lied, you still... _lied_."

Merlin's tears finally fell under closed lids. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I am too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought that was angsty. It may have just been my overworked brain talking though. <strong>

**In other news. HOLY CRAP the newest episode was amazing! GAH, it's just so good *bursts into tears***

**Shameless bit of self promotion here- So I just published a story in the King's Legacy verse... it's not the sequel, but rather the sequel prequel haha. However it is the sequel to Just Desserts. Just thought I'd put that out there... :D**

**Now goodnight! And please review!  
><strong>


	114. Making It 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Thanks guys :D**

**Summary- When Merlin's secret is revealed to Arthur, it is just another obstacle for their friendship to overcome. It's getting there that will be the problem.**

**Title- Making It (2 of 3)**

* * *

><p>They had a friendship that became legend. A friendship that could conquer all. A friendship forged out of laughter, heartache and so much more. But it had its moments.<p>

When they first met.

When Merlin gave his life for Arthur, and Arthur gave his life for Merlin.

When they embarked on grand adventures, and the smaller ones too.

When Arthur forgave Merlin for lying, and when Merlin forgave Arthur for being his destiny.

And when they forgave themselves for the other's pain.

But in this moment, secrets were revealed and wounds reopened. And forgiveness was only just on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly not what you were expecting, but I rather liked it. I'll aim to have the last part out soon. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and reviews of any kind are appreciated :)**


	115. Making It 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thank you reviewers!**

**Summary- When Merlin's secret is revealed to Arthur, it is just another obstacle for their friendship to overcome. It's getting there that will be the problem.**

**Title- Making It (3 of 3)**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had not spoken in weeks. It was an unremarkable event that helped them overcome the hardest test of their friendship.<p>

Merlin had the misfortune of running into many people, but fortunately today ran into Arthur. He lost his balance and fell to the ground- both of them freezing as their gazes met. Arthur stared like Merlin was a strange specimen, for he had the same features but none of the same life.

An unremarkable action- helping a fallen man to his feet. Their solemn eyes met before they silently carried on their ways, their strides slightly stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this ending, what did you guys think? <strong>


	116. Bros Before Hoes

**A/N- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Gwaine is a known ladies' man, but between the choice of being there for his best friend or playing the field, there is no contest. **

**Title- Bros Before Hoes**

* * *

><p>"It's alright Gwaine, just go to the tavern," Merlin insisted for the countless time. He was reclined on his bed while Gwaine sat beside it, staring blandly at the knight who paused mid yawn to give him a pitying look.<p>

"And leave you to die of boredom? What kind of friend would that make me?" He ruffled Merlin's hair.

Merlin swatted his hand away but could not lean away due to the contraption Gaius had made to keep his broken leg suspended. "But I know you wanted to visit that tavern maid."

"Merlin," Gwaine leaned in seriously. "Mates before wenches."

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you laugh or smile and then <strong>_**review**_**! **

**Thanks for reading :D **


	117. Flying Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews! A whole 20 of em :D**

**Summary- It had been a long time since Merlin had cried tears of joy. So now, when he can breathe easier and his heart soars from respite, he thinks it just might be the best feeling in the world.**

**Title- Flying Free**

* * *

><p>Staggering relief sapped the strength from his legs. Merlin sank to the floor and grinned despite the heat pooling behind his eyes. A single tear dripped from his bottom eyelash, a moment before more surged behind.<p>

His smile was wobbling now in the face of happy sobs and Merlin put a hand against the bridge of his nose to hide the tears.

"Magic has officially returned," Gaius smiled sitting beside Merlin and wrapping his arms around him. Merlin laughed and gratefully sank into the hug, weeping into his guardian's shoulder.

Because _finally_- after everything, it was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>This is another drabble taken from real life and Merlinfied. I don't think I cried from joy before but hearing that your mom doesn't have to do chemotherapy for breast cancer and doesn't have liver cancer is really, really, a good occasion. I don't have words, except for that last line in the drabble. Now I need to go blow my nose again. :D <strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	118. A Day in the Life 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates! School is being, well school. But a huge thank you to everyone for the kind reviews :) You guys are the best ever.**

**Summary- Merlin never fit in with his village: with the children or the adults. When he is just four years old, he hears the reason why.**

**Title- A Day in the Life 1**

* * *

><p>Merlin sat under a tree as he was bidden- too young to go with his mother collecting firewood, he had to be watched by other adults.<p>

Hushed tones had him sitting straighter. "Don't know why Hunith keeps him," Lillian whispered.

"It's not Merlin's fault," Jacob voiced weakly.

"But raise it by herself?"

"We don't know that Balinor forced himself on her."

"No, he was just a _nice_ criminal," Lillian spat. "Who would want a-"

Merlin gave a shuddering sigh as they walked away, oblivious to him. It was the first time he heard the confusing words, and not the last.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update part 2 tomorrow! Hopefully everyone is still around, I know it's been a while.<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you take the time to review :)**


	119. A Day in the Life 2

**A/N- See, another update! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Summary- With no one to stand up for him, Merlin quickly learned to stand up for himself. But his tendency to act before thinking often lands him in more trouble than not. **

**Title- A Day in the Life 2**

* * *

><p>A forlorn expression rested on a young boy's face. He sat under an oak, watching with doleful eyes as the village children played happily. Some pointed and laughed, making Merlin duck his head.<p>

Two boys strutted over to him whom he ignored until one jabbed him on the shoulder. "Hey freak!"

Merlin scowled and looked at the working adults for help- none defended him, but then they never did. Sudden anger had him jumping up. The boys were a full head taller than him but that didn't stop Merlin from kicking one.

Suffice to say, it did not end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw poor kid. Hopefully I made you angry for him. <strong>

**In other news... the episode! Holy crap on a cracker! In my mind, I am yelling and stomping around, breaking the stuffing out of everything I can find. *Takes calming breath* I can't believe there are only 4 episodes left. The writers must have something awesome planned for the finale since all these episodes have been so epic. Anyway, I'll stop boring you with my thoughts and go write some of the King's Legacy sequel ;) GO Procrastination! **


	120. A Day in the Life 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Only one person got my Big Bang Theory reference last drabble (crap on a cracker). Oh well lol. Oh, I forgot to put that there would be 4 parts to this. Sorry! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews :D You too CoolCarrot! I wish I could reply to all you guys, but time is hanging in the balance! **

**Summary- Young Merlin thinks for the first time, that there is truth to what the villagers say about him**

**Title- A Day in the Life 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin, I should have known you'd find trouble. I was gone for one hour!" Hunith nattered furiously, gently cleaning her son's scraped face. The poor boy had a black eye and an impressive assortment of scratches and scrapes adorning his face and body.<p>

Merlin stared at the floor, pouting and hiding tears. "I'm sorry," he muttered and then added in a nasty undertone. "But they deserved it."

"Merlin," Hunith scolded.

"But Luke called me a freak and everyone laughed!" Merlin shouted, accidentally breaking a pot on the other side of the room. His dismayed wails broke his mother's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Galaya's review got me thinking. And I am totally going to make these drabbles part of a larger fic. One which covers a bit of Merlin's childhood and later when the bullies make a pit stop in Camelot when Merlin has Arthur and the knights ;) But like with all my other ideas, Uncle Merlin included, it's on the back burner. But I won't forget about any of them! <strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, and stay tuned for the next part tomorrow :)**


	121. A Day in the Life 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. **

**A/N- Thank you everybody for the reviews! If there are any suggestions that you have for the fic I'm going to make of these feel free to leave it in a review or PM. **

**Summary- Merlin didn't have many people to count on growing up. But he did have his mother who was always there and always would be.**

**Title- A Day in the Life 4**

* * *

><p>Hunith hastily gripped Merlin's small shoulders. "Merlin, look at me," she ordered gently.<p>

Glistening blue eyes met hers and she cupped his cheek. "You are not a freak, don't listen to those boys."

Before she could continue Merlin whispered, "But everyone says so. Even the adults."

Hunith hid her anger. She smiled at Merlin who gave one in return, never able to resist returning a smile. "They are _wrong_. You can do amazing things, it doesn't make you a freak."

"Really?" Merlin asked desperately.

"Of course, you're my little angel Merlin."

And his grin certainly made him look like one.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I couldn't leave it on a bad note could I? No, not with Merlin growing up to be such an upstanding citizen, and Merlin as a little kid is just so cute... <strong>

**Thanks for reading! The next drabble is going to be Angsty with a capital A. I just thought of it yesterday thinking about the ending scene in the last episode. But I still have to cut down 100 words or so (oh boy!) so it might take a while to put up. It will be put up though, eventually. And when I say eventually, I mean quite a while. You know, if you guys haven't clued in. Heh I'm talking quite a bit aren't I? Probably (100%) has to do with the gingerbread latte I had earlier which was packed with sugar. Seriously my fingers are typing a mile a minute. Anyyyway, tootles! **


	122. Oh Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad that you guys liked that little series. Yes I know I said this might take a while... but over tiredness is not good motivation for homework... (and angsty ideas apparently because I thought of another doozy. It's actually kind of horrifying). So I thought I'd do something productive :) **

**Caution! Beware of angst. **

**Summary- Merlin had sent too many friends into the Lake of Avalon but was content that this would be the last. Arthur would not be making the journey alone though.**

**Title- Oh Death**

* * *

><p>The wind moaned a soft dirge as a wooden boat slowly split the stillness of dark waters. Two friends lay inside. King Arthur was cold and still, one frozen hand gripped Excalibur- the other at his side being clutched by Merlin's warm hand. Cobalt eyes stared up at the sky. Waiting.<p>

Merlin didn't feel the chill of Arthur's body, nor licking flames when his eyes flashed gold for the last time. Arthur would never have approved but this would be the last time he failed Arthur. Merlin hoped he would be called an idiot when they saw each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>So did that jar anyone? It did for me when I thought of it- completely froze when I had the mental image of Arthur and Merlin drifting side by side on the lake of Avalon, just before Merlin lights their boat on fire. <strong>

**Please tell me what you thought! I'm anxious to see reviews for this one.**


	123. Sky Piece Woes

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait folks but these past weeks I have been absolutely swamped with homework. Seriously, I never thought I would forget to eat meals before. But it's almost over now- only one more assignment to go and I have 3 weeks off! Granted I have an assignment to do but still! **

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews! They were great :D**

**This drabble was a prompt from Paralelsky from quite a long time ago (**_**I**_** didn't forget) where Merlin loses a bet. Voila!**

**Summary- Arthur takes advantage of a drunken Merlin and reins him into a bet. Camelot's resident warlock does not end up winning. **

**Title- Sky Piece Woes**

* * *

><p>Merlin scowled and marched through the streets, right as rain thank you very much. Many people were brave enough to laugh as he walked by which made him straighten his neck farther. Any higher and his nose would be pointing straight skyward. Something tickled his nose and he blew the feathers loudly out of his face.<p>

Stupid Arthur.

Merlin swore he would burn the feathery hat in front of him just to prove a point. And it would be gone forever.

One thing was for certain- he would never make a bet with Arthur when he was drunk ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia- Sky piece was a term for hat back in the 1900s. It was in a cartoon we watched in animation history, Keeping up With the Joneses from 1915. I thought it was funny so I had to use it. The vid on youtube says Kelly instead of sky piece like the one my class watched but that's not as amusing.<strong>

***Ok we all heard the question, who would win, Merlin or Harry Potter? (Merlin of course) but what about this- Merlin or Dumbledore? Merlin would right? But Dumbledore is pretty bad a$$. I seriously would like an answer to this question because I do have a reason. Please tell me your thoughts in a review or PM!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and please leave a review if you liked it :)**


	124. One Way Ticket

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, reviewers! :D **

**And I found my logical answer to my Merlin and Dumbledore question. Merlin would lose when he is young because Dumbledore would own him in pure experience. But when Merlin gets to be a bit more powerful (just a bit from series 4 power level), poor Dumblydore doesn't stand a chance.**

**Summary- Merlin just wants to find out where Arthur is. And Gwaine can only watch him. **

**Title- One Way Ticket **

* * *

><p>Gwaine had stopped trying to keep Merlin from talking to Not Arthur, and huddled in the corner of the cave.<p>

Merlin could care less though, because he was occupied. "Just tell me where Arthur is already," Merlin griped.

Not Arthur remained silent, gazing at Merlin unerringly.

He was almost as good at making Merlin lose his patience than Arthur was. But this wasn't Arthur. Same face yes, same hair, but not the same eyes. Because Arthur's eyes were not glazed over with the pale pallor of death. Arthur was fine. Not dead on the ground.

...Gwaine had lost them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Right so, everyone understand that Merlin is talking to Arthur's dead body? Heh heh creepy huh?<strong>

**Sorry for the wait on this, but I have been writing like crazy on the King's Legacy sequel. Which is almost done by the way. ;) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**See you next time, probably on Christmas day. :D **


	125. The Boss

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I'm so sorry that I didn't update this yesterday! But in the excitement of publishing Fear of the Dark, I kinda forgot... But as an apology I give you some more Uncle Merlin! **

**Summary- Arthur is the king but he is may not be the boss. Well according to his son anyway.**

**Title- The Boss**

* * *

><p>"I said no Merlin," Arthur stated impatiently.<p>

"So? You're not my mother," Merlin declared.

"I'm your _king_."

"So? You're not my _mother_."

"Merlin!"

"What now?" Gwen asked, walking into the room, behind a prancing Gwindir.

Both men started talking at once until Gwen silenced them. "I need a vacation!" Merlin burst out.

Arthur rounded on him. "You call going to fight an evil sorcerer a vacation?"

"Don't _tell_ them that!" Merlin hissed.

Arthur looked at the only person who could talk sense into Merlin. "Gwin tell Merlin why he can't go."

"Cause father is the boss," Gwin said, "...right mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the cuteness. I hope this made you guys happy, especially after the last chapter. <strong>

**Thank you for reading it, and please don't forget to review :)**


	126. Extreme Landscaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates everyone. I ran out of all my reserves. But I still have ideas! That said, if someone has any plot bunnies for me, I'll be glad to take them :)**

**Summary- The mighty king of Camelot is rescued from another enemy by his court sorcerer. And Arthur can't help but notice a change of landscape as they walk back. **

**Title- Extreme Landscaping**

* * *

><p>It had been a long few days for Arthur Pendragon. Made longer because they had to walk all the way back to Camelot. An exhausted prince, an irritable servant, and a knight who was strangely quiet.<p>

Arthur stared up at the horizon and frowned. "Was there not a mountain there before? He asked slowly.

"Yes," Merlin replied briskly, "it's gone now."

Behind them Gwiane chuckled.

"...you destroyed a mountain?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Don't start, Arthur," Merlin snapped.

It was a combination of the sorcerer's tone and Gwaine's warning glance that kept Arthur's silence.

This was to be a _long_ walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And please review! <strong>


	127. What is This Fear you Speak of?

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Once again, sorry for the wait!**

**Summary- Fear is good, fear can save you. It is an instinct meant for self preservation. Unfortunately Merlin doesn't have the knack.**

**Title- What is this Fear you Speak of? **

* * *

><p>Fear is good, fear can save you. It is an instinct meant for self preservation. Unfortunately Merlin doesn't have the knack.<p>

He looked scared- all pale face and clenched fists. But fear made you do things you normally wouldn't do, or in Merlin's case, it murdered all sense.

Because here he was, defending Arthur from his livid father. Warlock or no, it was grim looking odds.

"You see, Sire, it was my fault," Merlin finished quietly. It hadn't been his fault. And Arthur said so.

Uther's narrowed eyes told them that they both needed to work on their fear responses.

* * *

><p><strong>Have I lost the drabble touch? I hope you guys are still around! And thanks so much for reading :) <strong>

**Please review?**


	128. Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here's an angsty one for you guys. I watched The Notebook for the first time and this is what came of it. That movie was so sad. No movie has ever made me cry so much, not even Fox and the Hound. And that one ALWAYS gets me. **

**Summary- They defeated every enemy they ever had. But neither Arthur nor Merlin can triumph over time. **

**Title- Missing **

* * *

><p>Arthur never expected to become old and never thought about it when he was younger. But here he was. <em>Old<em>. He was not fond of it and he informed Merlin every day.

The old man across from him laughed. "I can relate," Merlin smiled. He gestured to the seat beside him in invitation. "Forgive me, what did you say your name was?"

"Arthur," Arthur gave a fluid and false smile.

"Arthur! Pleased to meet you. My name is Merlin." He held his wrinkly hand out and Arthur shook it.

His old voice was weathered from sadness. "Yes I know Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was good enough to make you sad... sorry. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought :)<strong>


	129. If Looks Could Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- It's been a while yes? Sorry guys, but the workload at school was incredibly hardcore. But now that it's over (just last week), and I caught up on some sleep, and hung out with friends, I can start to write again :) **

**Summary- If looks could kill, the noble insulting Merlin would have been dead yesterday. **

**Title- If Looks Could Kill**

* * *

><p>It was one of those days.<p>

Then Arthur was in an atrocious mood which led to him chewing out Merlin for literally nothing. Anger had been bubbling beneath his skin all day so it was a miracle he managed to apologize when a noble crashed into him. He stood there with his neck bowed, _like a good peasant_, as the noble hurled horrible words at him. But upon mention of his mother, Merlin drew his eyes up angrily.

The noble stuttered to a halt and actually took a step back before retreating. Merlin did not cross paths with him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ass Merlin for the win! <strong>

**Right, so there is something I feel the need to share. We watched this 6 minute video in animation history and the audio was a recording of an interview of this old couple but with animated characters. It made me cry worse than the Notebook I think, and the only reason I would subject you guys to it cause it was so beautiful. It's very bitter sweet so don't watch unless you want to sob like a baby or have a heart of stone. It's called Danny and Annie and it's the first link if you search it in youtube. *sniff***

**In other news, I'M BACK! So expect updates and review replies :D **


	130. Reprieve

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Wow, thanks again guys for all the reviews! I MISSED YOU! **

**Summary- After his father dies, Arthur is grateful he still has his closest friend. **

**Title- Reprieve **

* * *

><p>Today he would be crowned king. It was too soon.<p>

But Arthur knew he had to move forward so he pushed away thoughts of his father and stood up, making to stride away from his unfinished food. Only his path was blocked by a figure slightly taller than himself- Merlin moved without his notice and intercepted Arthur to embrace him. Arthur found himself caving into the hug and exhaling a shaky sigh of grief. They would never speak of it again but he was more grateful than Merlin knew.

Arthur no longer had a father, but he had a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope I got someone to say 'aww'. Oh did anyone watch Danny and Annie?<strong>

**Ebonypol- Why thank you! Thank you for reading and enjoying Fear of the Dark. And thanks for the review! **

**Aynonomous- Hi, yep I started the larger Uncle Merlin fic but I put it on the slow burner for now. And thanks so much for reviewing :D**


	131. The Perks of Old Age

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Paralelsky thought it would be a good idea to have a lighthearted view of them being old, and I had to do it :D**

**Summary- After more than sixty years, Merlin and Arthur are entitled to some (more) time off. **

**Title- The Perks of Old Age **

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" An old man croaked, "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"<p>

"No", the other aged man replied, "Who are you? Who am I for that matter?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the Merlin's childish tone. "Is this another, How about we forget who we are for the day, day?"

Merlin's keen eyes looked hopefully at him. Arthur grinned and rose out of his chair. "Good thing I've abdicated!"

"I'd like to see the northern isles again," Merlin smiled.

"Well hurry up then."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and they disappeared to take a short, hassle free vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please review :) <strong>


	132. A Force to be Reckoned With

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Gwaine may not look it, but he really is a force to be reckoned with. Especially if it is his turn to protect his best friend. **

**Title- A Force to be Reckoned With**

* * *

><p>A horde of bandits swarmed past their hiding place. Gwaine and Merlin were crouched in a small recess in the rock wall, shrouded by thick vines. Merlin was heaving breaths through his nose and Gwaine tightened his hand against his mouth, muffling the quiet wheezes of pain. The footsteps faded from hearing and Gwaine waited a few excruciating moments before guiding Merlin against the wall.<p>

Merlin's teeth were gritted against the agony of broken ribs. "Nice job," he panted, referring to Gwaine's almost single handed defeat of fifteen bandits.

Gwaine didn't even respond, just guided Merlin away and to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had this stored away for months now, never knowing how to end it. Hopefully it was alright. And sorry for my absence, but perhaps my profile picture will amuse you. If it ever decides to show up that is.<br>**

**Please remember to review :)**


	133. Cabbage Head

**Disclaimer- I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur decides to make a fool of himself just to get Merlin to laugh in a trying time.**

**Title- Cabbage Head**

* * *

><p>Arthur had never felt this ridiculous. But here he was, wedging cabbage leafs between his crown and hair, all for the sake of one depressed servant. Merlin's mother had been brought to Camelot, severely ill and Merlin was inconsolable. Arthur decided he had to resort to drastic measures.<p>

Merlin for his part was blinking at him, probably processing Arthur's request to come patrol the streets with him. Before he could speak Arthur turned on his heel and walked away. Needless to say, Merlin followed.

_Everyone_ stared silently at his cabbage crown. But Merlin was laughing so it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Asdf- Thank you for reviewing! I'm very glad you liked it :D<strong>

**Cute huh? I thought so at least. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review :)**


	134. Enchanted Enchanter

**Disclaimer- I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Title- Enchanted Enchanter **

**Summary- Merlin thinks he has been enchanted, but no one believes him. Certainly not when all the signs point to the obvious. **

**A/N- Thanks again for the reviews, guys! I still can't believe my review count. :D**

* * *

><p>"I've been enchanted!" Arthur looked up alarmed at Merlin's declaration. The servant had burst into his chambers and was nervously fidgeting. "Gaius doesn't believe me!"<p>

Arthur stared and almost smiled. "Hmm, by the cobbler's daughter?"

He had wondered when it would dawn on Merlin. Arthur should have expected he would jump to the wrong conclusion though.

"Yes!"

Arthur laughed and recalled the pretty girl that had recently began to utterly distract Merlin. The poor boy hadn't a clue. "You're not enchanted- no be quiet- you're in love."

"Chh." Merlin paused before laughing. "I am not."

"You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

><p><strong>I just want Merlin to have a love interest. Someone who doesn't die. She wouldn't even have to play a big part, just someone who is something good in Merlin's life! Does anyone agree with me?<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)**


	135. Coward

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur did not know the truth about Merlin. That he was a sorcerer and a murderer. And above all, a coward. **

**Title- Coward**

* * *

><p>Arthur had punched him. Punched the man who dared call Merlin a coward. Albeit the servant had just saved his life again and the king's nerves were already frazzled. "The nerve of that- that bast-"<p>

"Rather important noble?" Merlin offered with a smile.

The king rolled his eyes. "You are a lot of things, Merlin. But a coward isn't one of them. And God help the man who calls you one."

Merlin could understand Arthur's reasoning for he didn't know the truth. Merlin's smile became stale.

Merlin knew what he was- a liar and a traitor. He was a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>catgirl789- Well I always was amused at the way Arthur acted when he thought Merlin liked Morgana. Imagine the bromancy goodness if it happened my way lol. Thank you for reviewing :)<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**I in no way agree with Merlin on this one. **

**Hopefully the switch to minor angst was a nice change, variety is the spice of life! **

**Thank you for reading and please review if you enjoyed it :)**


	136. The Opportunist

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- pegasus185 asked me to do a drabble with Morgause, so here it is :) Late but here. **

**Summary- Morgause did not love anyone besides herself until Morgana. And the only reason did was because she owned her. **

**Title- The Opportunist**

* * *

><p>A girl. That's all Morgana was. A lost girl in a forest of wolves searching for safe haven. And Morgause provided that shelter. They were sisters by blood yet why should that matter to her? It didn't and it hadn't for more than twenty years. She made Morgana need her, she made it so she was the center of the girl's world and the only one in it.<p>

A smile curved on her lips as her _sister_ sat on Camelot's throne. And Morgause loved her sister, her very own creation.

The forest Morgana had been fleeing now belonged to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, definitely don't think Morgause cared for Morgana at all. Well not in the proper sense. I mean, she made the unsuspecting Morgana a vessel for that spell for starters, and then she makes Morgana kill her. <strong>

**Oh and a constant thorn in my side? How did Morgana ever become matched with Merlin in power when he has been using it his entire life and she only what, two years? **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	137. Fisticuffs 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- ****UnderTheWeepingWillow**** asked for a prequel to Coward, where Arthur actually punches the noble who calls Merlin one. Then I thought it would be awesome for Arthur to punch Agravaine. And then I thought Agravaine deserves to be punched by Percival.. and well voila!**

**Summary- Percival is the one guy you don't want to get punched by. Fortunately it takes a very special person to receive the honour. Unfortunately for Agravaine, he is one of the few. **

**Title- Fisticuffs (1 of 2)**

* * *

><p>Percival was not a short tempered man. It was very difficult to get him angry so to lose his gentle nature was rare. He had been smiling before entering the physician's chambers to collect Merlin for Arthur but it had died the moment he saw Agravaine looming over Merlin, hissing something about 'Emrys'.<p>

Perhaps it was the fear in Merlin's eyes that set him off or the way he fell to the ground with a pained groan when Agravaine dropped him. But Percival promptly closed the distance between him and Agravaine and punched the lord as hard as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks at review count- 1905 reviews...o.O...I love you guys...*dies* <strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone liked my induction of Percival into my drabbles :D And please don't forget to review!**


	138. Fisticuffs 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Percival is the one guy you don't want to get punched by. Fortunately it takes a very special person to receive the honour. Unfortunately for Agravaine, he is one of the few. **

**Title- Fisticuffs (2 of 2)**

* * *

><p>Needless to say Agravaine soared backward, flipped over the table, and skidded on the floor to land in an unconscious heap. Percival lifted his chin smugly, very much aware that he had broken Agravaine's jaw.<p>

He was utterly unrepentant and uncaring for any punishment Arthur could give (which he would not). Harming someone as good as Merlin was a crime in his opinion. Percival hurried to the servant, checking him over for injuries and wishing Agravaine was awake again when he realized Merlin's arm was broken.

"Percival," Merlin breathed, "I'm really glad you're my friend."

"Me too." Percival grinned back.

* * *

><p><strong>mamsmelk<strong>**- Yep, definitely long overdue. Man, I wish he would have gotten punched in the show, I would have laughed. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**ShiverMefunzies- Percival for the win! Lol thank you for reviewing!**

**asdf- Oh, really? Yay, that's an honour! Thanks so much for the review :)**

.

**I hope that was an ending everyone was happy with! **


	139. Apathy

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin's patience with Arthur finally runs out the moment it is needed most.**

**Title- Apathy(1 of 4)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Perhaps he should have been angry. But he wasn't. Merlin simply did not care anymore. Not if Arthur chose to execute him and especially if he chose not to. Merlin had been through so much for the king, and Arthur had the gall to give him no chance to explain.<p>

Merlin realized he foolishly wanted Arthur to accept him right away. To have faith in him- wasn't he owed at least that much?

As Merlin left Camelot, he knew he would remember this moment forever. He would never know Arthur's decision, but his heart was just too tired to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please review :D<strong>

**...I think we might make it to 2000 reviews... *deep breaths!* **


	140. Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Well you guys are convincing, what can I say? Here is the continuation! **

**Summary-** **Merlin's patience with Arthur finally runs out the moment it is needed most.**

**Title- Regret (2 of 4)**

* * *

><p>What had he done?<p>

The question had been terrorising his mind ever since he had seen Merlin's empty cell. Arthur had thrown Merlin in the dungeon without so much as a second glance. For the truth, the lies, and the betrayal.

What had he done?

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted for the countless time, tearing through the forest hoping to find the sorcerer. His deceitful friend. His truest friend.

There. Up ahead was the back of a figure he would know anywhere. "Merlin! Merlin, I'm sorry!"

The warlock stopped and turned around, looking at Arthur with defeated eyes.

What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>10 away from 150! Hee hee hee! I got one planned already :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and I'll have the next part out tomorrow!  
><strong>

**Please review if you liked it!  
><strong>


	141. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Merlin's patience with Arthur finally runs out the moment it is needed most.**

**Title- Sorrow (3 of 4)**

**A/N- YYAAAAAAAAAYYYY! Happy dance, happy dance, happy dance!  
><strong>

**I'm allowed to be excited! 2002 reviews! :D I'm over the moon right now lol. A huge round of applause for all you fine reviewers and one for ****SmileCauseItsWorthIt**** for being the 2000****th**** reviewer. And another for all the people who have reviewed every chapter! I can't tell you guys how grateful I am!**

**And yes I put up the next chapter as well as thanks! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin only looked at him.<p>

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"I'm done, Arthur," Merlin interrupted tiredly, "I don't care what you have to say."

The king felt the words stab his heart and he bled despair. Arthur couldn't speak.

Merlin drove on when Arthur gaped at him. "Don't look at me like that! You think I've hurt _you_? You didn't even give me a chance! You've taken everything I've done for you and threw it in my face. Well I've had enough."

"We were friends!" The intended shout fell into a whisper.

"We were," Merlin agreed and turned his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I kind of like this for an ending, but I'll let you guys decide when you read the next one. <strong>

**Thanks again guys for your support! Definitely wouldn't have come this far if not for you :D **


	142. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary-** **Merlin's patience with Arthur finally runs out the moment it is needed most, but not his forgiveness. **

**Title- Love (4 of 4)**

* * *

><p>"Am I unforgiveable?" Arthur called desperately, unwilling to give up.<p>

Merlin did not turn. "Always about you isn't it?"

"Merlin-"

"Shut up, Arthur," Merlin spat Arthur's phrase, making the king flinch. "You want to be forgiven, yet you would deny that mercy to me?"

"No, I wouldn't," Arthur said.

Merlin turned abruptly and his eyes were bright.

"I made a mistake," Arthur whispered, "Please don't leave."

"Why are you making this so hard?" Merlin yelled.

"I don't deserve you, but you're my brother, Merlin. I can't lose you. I can't."

Merlin drew in a shuddering breath.

But then... he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how I like this ending. Hopefully they were both IC though!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this mini story :)**


	143. Magic Fingers

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Wherein Arthur thinks that magic is the root of Merlin's clumsiness.**

**Title- Magic Fingers**

* * *

><p>"You know, there must be a sorcerer in the room somewhere," Arthur stated dryly.<p>

Merlin jumped in surprise and dropped his feather duster for the umpteenth time. He spun around and regarded Arthur with wide eyes. "What makes you say that?"

A smirk grew on Arthur's lips. "Why else would that keep flying from your hands?"

Merlin flushed and grumbled at him before retrieving the duster. "Very funny."

Arthur grinned smugly before returning to his meal. When he was done, Merlin came to retrieve the tray and Arthur watched as it slipped from Merlin's fingers.

"Case in point," Arthur sniped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Hopefully I got a smile out of someone :D<strong>

**Please review, and remember that prompts are welcome!**


	144. The Green Knight

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, guys!**

**Summary- Gwaine had never been jealous of anyone until he met Lancelot. **

**Title- The Green Knight**

* * *

><p>For a moment Gwaine couldn't move, couldn't stop his hands curling into fists, or his eyes from glaring. Hate and sadness, envy and self pity consumed his heart- but only for a moment. He smiled and carried on, pretending to not notice Merlin and Lancelot walking together.<p>

They didn't see him and Gwaine didn't call out. If he had, Merlin would have greeted him with a smile and a shield. He looked back though. Even from behind Merlin was easy to read. And he was unguarded. Only Lancelot saw the real Merlin.

Turning, Gwaine never thought he'd feel so alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Anon- Wow, really! That's awesome! You made me one happy writer lol. Thank you!<strong>

**Lalala- Oh my, you're right. Lol thanks for noticing :D I'll just go and fix that now. **

**.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, I'm sure they would make Gwaine feel better... just sayin' :D**


	145. Like a Champ

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This was a prompt from ****ArodieltheElfofRohan**** with someone having an operation, either pre, during, or post surgery. And I chose during at Merlin's expense... I think I've shot him with a cross bow before... heh oops. **

**Summary- Merlin gets shot with a crossbow and it falls to Arthur to get the arrowhead out.**

**Title- Like a Champ**

* * *

><p>Merlin's pale lips were clamped shut against the pain but he caught Arthur's gaze and smiled.<p>

Arthur winced. "This will hurt." Merlin nodded frantically as Arthur leaned in with the knife. He pressed the point into Merlin's shoulder and wiggled to wedge out the arrowhead.

Merlin didn't even whimper, instead snapping his neck up to take deep breaths through his nose and gritting his teeth, keeping himself still so Arthur could extract the arrowhead.

When he was done, Arthur sighed and placed a cloth against the wound. "Stop being such a baby, Merlin," he said to get Merlin to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest- :D I'm very fond of the word play myself. Lol thanks for reviewing! <strong>

**Potato Fairy****- You got me. I guess the writers want to go with the whole lonely Merlin thing. Not cool. And I agree! Gwaine definitely knows. That'll be a funny reveal when it happens. It better be anyway. Heh, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest- Thank you for the (albeit small) flame. I've always wanted one :)**

**Guest- Oh yay! I'm really glad you like my drabbes. Thank you very much :D**

**.**

**Plot bunny expelled. Hope you guys liked it :)**

**It took me ages to settle on a title for this one. A bit humorous for the subject matter but I couldn't resist, alright!**

**Thank you for reading, and please drop a review :D**


	146. Plan B

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur's and Merlin's prank for Gwaine goes terribly awry. **

**Title- Plan B**

* * *

><p>A shadow stretched around the corner, creeping closer to them. Merlin and Arthur tried to hide their snickers but a few snorts escaped.<p>

"Now!" Arthur hissed.

Merlin's eyes flashed and the globe of water hanging below the ceiling dropped downwards. But their delight turned into horror when Guinevere rounded the corner. She stood there stunned and soaked.

"We need to run," Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur swallowed. "I can't run _away_."

"My dress," Gwen squeaked.

Merlin cringed. "Then let's _advance_ in the other direction!"

When Arthur hauled Merlin away they didn't get far before they almost tripped for laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest- I know! Seriously it's a bit ridiculous. I always thought that maybe it was a practice mace... but even still it's a big solid ball of iron. And when Gaius cut the fomorroh out of Merlin's neck, no blood to speak of! Come on. Sigh, hopefully now that it's at a later time slot there will be more realism with the blood. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**Guest- Is that you, ****ArodieltheElfofRohan****? Lol it's an educated guess but I can't be sure. I'm glad you were satisfied :D thanks for the review!**

**Asdfghjkl- :D that's what I like to hear! Thank you so much. Heh yeah, sometimes it's really annoying to keep it to 100 words but I eventually got the hang of it lol. And I will absolutely do the prompt. Sometimes it takes me a while to write them, but I will do it eventually, it's all about the current muse. Thanks very much for the review, and I'm very happy you like my Fractions :D**

**Potato Fairy****- Poor Merlin indeed. He really can't catch a break here at ff net. Lol oh Gwaine, why are you so awesome? :D Thanks for the review!**

**.  
><strong>

**Well that made me laugh when I was writing it, so hopefully it was just as amusing for you guys :)**

**Don't forget to review, and thanks very much for reading!**


	147. Sir Merlin

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Before Merlin acts as a decoy for the bandits accosting the border between Camelot and Caerleon, Arthur helps him don his armour. **

**Title- Sir Merlin**

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure this was a good idea but Merlin insisted that it was. Of course he was the mastermind behind it.<p>

The servant let Arthur help him tie the crimson cape around his shoulders and hummed thoughtfully.

"You look utterly ridiculous," Arthur declared though the proud smile he was fighting rendered his words moot. He then laughed. "_Sir_ Merlin."

Merlin grinned and looked down at himself. "I think I look quite fetching actually."

"Like a knight," Arthur mused.

Merlin grinned like a child but Arthur frowned. "Stop worrying, Arthur," Merlin sighed.

Arthur punched Merlin's shoulder lightly. "Be careful, Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>There, a little missing scene from the episode :) Please review if you were happy with it!<strong>


	148. Married Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I sorry! The world of Supernatural kidnapped me and this is my bid at escape. I'm not too sure how well it's going to go. Seriously, sorry for the delay. **

**This one was a prompt from Coolcarrot quite a while ago. **

**Summary- Merlin teases Arthur about his marriage.**

**Title- Married Man**

* * *

><p>Merlin was looking at him oddly, unsuccessfully banishing his smirk when Arthur glared at him.<p>

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Arthur asked with icy politeness when Merlin failed to stifle a laugh.

"No, Sire," Merlin grinned, "it's just... I can't believe you're a married man."

Arthur immediately frowned. "What's so hard to believe about that?"

"That Gwen would have you for one." Merlin danced away from Arthur's shove. "And it's almost like you're mature now."

"Almost?"

"Do mature men steal away in the dead of night to ride dragons?"

"Good point." And Arthur led the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! Please review if you liked it, and I promise my replies won't be so late this time :)<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Potato Fairy****- Ack! Sorry I didn't reply last chapter, I completely forgot. Shame on me. Well they're up to the same sort of shenanigans in this one. I hope you liked it, and thanks very much for your reviews!**


	149. Permanent Fixture

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Hey guys! A lot of us are back at school today so I thought I'd put this up to ease the pain :)**

**Summary- Merlin, a peasant who is friends with a prince is an affront to Agravaine's delicate sensibilities, so he tries to solve the issue with his nephew. He does not get far into his appeal. **

**Title- Permanent Fixture **

* * *

><p>Arthur was reading over reports in his chambers when Agravaine walked in. "Uncle, what can I do for you?" he greeted with a smile.<p>

Agravaine hesitated. "Arthur, we have to talk about your servant."

"What about him?"

"I believe you should dismiss the boy. He is too involved in your affairs, he cannot be trusted," Agravaine declared.

Arthur blinked at him before laughing mirthlessly. "You haven't been here long, Uncle, so I'll forget this. Never question Merlin's loyalty. I trust him with my life." Arthur speared a perplexed Agravaine with a forceful stare. "He is my friend, understood?"

"...yes, Sire."

* * *

><p><strong>Bromance without the other half of the equation! I hope you guys liked the little exchange :)<strong>

**Kay, I got good news and bad news. Bad news is that I won't be able to reply to reviews anymore now that school has started (but I still treasure them!). Good news is that next chapter is number 150! And I already have one in store. **

**See you guys soon, and please review :)**


	150. Fractions

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Ouuu the title chapter. It has no special significance other than the fact that it's numero 150 (holy cow, 150!) ... and I felt like it. Enjoy the angst! And thanks for the reviews, guys :D **

**PS- I had way too much fun writing the '150- Fractions:' in the summary.  
><strong>

**Summary- Arthur found out, and his words cut Merlin into a million tiny pieces. Cut him into fractions. **

**Title- Fractions**

* * *

><p>'<em>You are dead to me'<em>

Arthur's words ripped Merlin's heart out. They carved, sliced, cut him open to pour in a hollowness that was cold and unbearable. Merlin was rendered to stillness- if he moved he would shatter.

Arthur was walking away. He didn't even say it to Merlin's face.

"No," Merlin whispered. He charged after Arthur and shoved him against the wall before he could react. "You don't get to give up on me!" Merlin yelled. "I've died for you! Killed for you! I _lived_ for you! I never gave up on you, you can't do it to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>:D And there it is! I really hoped you guys liked that one. More than usual I mean. Stay tuned for 151 on Monday. And please don't forget to review :)<strong>

**Happy Friday!**


	151. Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Hello all, happy Monday. Sorry that there won't be a sequel to the last one :( But thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! And here's a happy, bromancy chapter that will hopefully make up for it.**

**Summary- Arthur and Merlin are entitled to a little horsing around once in a while and decide to have a race.**

**Title- Carpe Diem **

* * *

><p>"I won," Merlin insisted, out of breath.<p>

"You pushed me to get a head start!" Arthur argued.

Merlin laughed. "I was evening the odds."

"No you cheated."

Merlin straightened and stomped his foot on the lake shore- their finish line. "I still win."

Arthur stared and speedily hauled Merlin onto his shoulders. "What was that?" He waded into the lake effortlessly. "I win?"

A laugh bubbled from Merlin's lips. "No!" Arthur jolted as if to throw Merlin off.

"Do you yield?" Arthur grinned.

"No!" Merlin laughed.

And Arthur promptly threw him into the water. Merlin's _luck _dragged him in too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very fond of this one for some reason. Hopefully it made your day a little better :) Thanks for reading and please review! <strong>


	152. Chicken Soup

**Disclaimer- I do not own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Le gasp! An update? The world must be ending. But in all seriousness, I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates. I guess I've hit a writer's block with drabbles but here's hoping that will change!**

**Title- Chicken Soup**

**Summary- A sick prince wasn't particularly pleasant for anyone. Certainly not when Merlin was away on the physician's business.**

* * *

><p>It fell to Guinevere to tend to Arthur since Merlin was away. She catered to his every whim, even going to the kitchens to fetch chicken soup, which apparently Merlin always got for him on such occasions.<p>

So when Arthur frowned at the soup, she bit her lip for patience. "Arthur?" If this was to be another, Merlin this or Merlin that...

He glanced up at her through pale lashes. "Merlin doesn't put potatoes in," he complained with a nasal voice.

"…You'll have to eat around them then."

"Merlin would take them out." Arthur sniffed.

"_Merlin_ spoils you," Gwen cooed.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked this one, and don't hate me for not updating in like forever. But as I said, writer's block. My attention has also been hijacked by a new story that I published, I've been whittling away at that. <strong>

**But anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you have time. Prompts are welcome too!**


	153. Dragoon the not so Great

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- So it's been a while… sorry about that, but I have a few lined up! Honest.**

**Also, you know, a thought occurred to me about the finale. It was like a giant middle finger from the writers. Honestly I wonder how many children are going to have trust issues because of Merlin. **

**Summary- Merlin discovers that it's possible to be jealous of oneself. **

**Title- Dragoon the not so Great**

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd say this," Arthur mused after finishing his dinner and pushing the plate away.<p>

Merlin looked around from stoking the fire and interrupted him. "What, that you're full?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, but that sorcerer really helped us back there."

"Dragoon?" Merlin laughed.

"He saved us, it was quite impressive," Arthur said, "maybe I should reward him somehow..."

"A reward?" Merlin demanded incredulously, "Oh so _he_ gets a reward?"

Arthur eyed him suspiciously. "Are you jealous?"

Merlin froze. "Pfft, no," he recovered.

"Of an old man?"

"I'm not jealous," Merlin snapped.

Arthur nodded definitively. "You're jealous."

* * *

><p><strong>*I hope this wasn't bad! If it was, I give you a conciliatory gift. OK everyone needs to do this! Search Harry Potter the war, on youtube. It's amazing! I've put an ad in my other story as well lol and I need to share! I mean I've watched it so many times now and I've gotten chills each time. I can't even describe how amazing it is. <strong>

**So ya, thanks for reading :) And please review, though I kinda feel bad asking that since I haven't updated in so long…**


	154. Dragoon the not so Great 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I hadn't intended to do a sequel but thanks to Book girl fan, for giving me the idea :)**

**Summary- Arthur discovers that Merlin was jealous of Dragoon and the warlock never lives it down.**

**Title- Dragoon the not so Great 2**

* * *

><p>When Arthur had discovered Merlin's identity as Dragoon, neither had expected Arthur to forgive so soon. But here Arthur was, laughing his royal head off. "Go on, laugh it up," Merlin said.<p>

The king attempted speech but his words were not in any language Merlin knew. Only when Arthur 'calmed' could he speak properly again. "You were jealous of yourself! How do you even do that?"

"Your laugh is stupid," Merlin retorted intelligently.

"Only you, _Mer_lin. I hope you know I'm not letting you forget this."

Arthur kept his promise and when they grew grey, the prat only got worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest- Aw, thank you so much! It makes me so happy to hear that :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading, guys. See you tomorrow with another update :)**


	155. The Bravest Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- This is because I was pissed at the 'I always thought you were the bravest man I knew, I guess I was wrong' thing. **

**Summary- Before the final battle when Merlin tells Arthur he can't be there, the king is a little more perceptive and the warlock a little more honest. **

**Title- The Bravest Man**

* * *

><p>"I've got this friend," Arthur told Merlin's back, making him stop before the door. "A good friend. But now when I need him most, he's leaving." Merlin turned with anguished eyes. "…See, this friend… he's pretending to be a coward but I think that he's going to do something stupid. I don't know if I'll see him again."<p>

Merlin replied softly, "If you don't, he failed."

"At what?"

"Saving you."

Arthur fell silent and walked to Merlin. "Just- I'll see you later," he threatened, offering his hand.

Merlin hesitated but gripped Arthur's hand tightly. "…I'll see you later," Merlin promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! What did ya think? Please review :)<strong>


	156. Who Dares Wins

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Well this is a bit different from my usual fare. A modern AU! And before you ask, I don't know much about army terminology so don't quote me :)**

**A huge shout out to john'sgirlfriend2date for giving me 47 reviews! 47 :D**

**Summary- Merlin signs up to become an army doctor and now he just has to break the news to his overprotective friend, Captain Arthur Pendragon. **

**Title- Who Dares Wins**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Doctor!" Arthur greeted.<p>

Merlin shook his head as Arthur sat down across from him. "That's getting old."

"It's only been a week," Arthur scoffed. "Merlin Ward, MD. Ha."

"Piss off," Merlin laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I've joined the army." There was an unsurprising pause and Merlin continued before Arthur exploded. "I've already talked to your father and with any luck, we'll be on the same team."

"Squad," Arthur corrected automatically, then lost it- yelling and swearing, and Merlin let him because there was a war coming and he wouldn't let Arthur face it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>HLotD- Thank you! Ya me too, I think that was so out of character for Arthur because he trusts Merlin and then all of a sudden for the sake of the story he loses his faith. Stupid. Someone has something to answer for, that's for sure. Oh well, thanks for reviewing! <strong>

**Inkmad567- Oh you're definitely not the only one! Yeah I could hardly believe it when I heard it cause first I thought he was going to say, 'I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met… I'm not a fool, what are you playing at' type of thing. Lol I'm not mad at Arthur, just the person who wrote that line… Thanks for the review :)**

**IloveHeat- Lol I wish they did! That would have been my dream job I tell you. And then I could have ranted to them about all their plot holes and of course about the finale. And Gwen going evil, and… well just a lot of stuff! Thank you for the lovely compliment and review :)**

**catgirl789- Good! That's the great thing about fanfiction, we can pretend whatever we please. And I completely agree with you. Arthur can be a prat but he's not that big of one. It was so out of character!**

**Ok army doctors would be in the SAS right? (Who Dares Wins is the SAS motto btw). If anyone knows please tell me! **

**What did you think of Merlin's last name? I didn't want to go with Emrys cause that always sounded funny to me. And Ward is sufficiently protective sounding, no?**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	157. Problem Solving the Knight Way

**Disclaimer: Don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- Sorry, no sequel to the last one but there will be eventually. For now, back to the medieval times! **

**Summary- Arthur has no idea why Merlin would challenge a lord to a duel, but he's not happy. Not happy at all.**

**Title- Problem Solving the Knight Way (1 of 3)**

* * *

><p>The knock on Arthur's door was reluctant so the king braced himself when he called them to enter. A guard came through and bowed, bearing a nervous expression.<p>

"What is it?" Arthur droned.

"Uh, Sire… Merlin seems to have challenged Lord Symond to a duel."

"My Merlin?" Arthur asked without thinking. The term just slipped out but remained apt. The guard nodded. Lord Symond wouldn't stand a chance against a four year old girl let alone Merlin. What was Merlin thinking?

"Did he accept?"

The guard nodded again, causing Arthur to groan and palm his forehead slightly harder than intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest- That's fair, I think they're interesting though. You must have really hated the finale then. Even more than me! <strong>

**Thanks for reading, folks. And please review :)**


	158. Problem Solving the Knight Way 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Summary- Arthur has no idea why Merlin would challenge a lord to a duel, but he's not happy. Not happy at all.**

**Title- Problem Solving the Knight Way (2 of 3)**

* * *

><p>The arena was filled with people, all buzzing about the match. For Arthur's part he sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. <em>Merlin<em>, his brilliant servant challenged Lord Symond to a _duel_.

Merlin had a look of grim satisfaction and motioned Arthur to start the match. He waited ten seconds before complying. Merlin it seemed wanted to show off and disarmed Symond and had him on his back within three seconds. Hadn't the decency to make it five.

"And the crowd goes quiet," Arthur sighed, a hushed silence descending over the arena.

Merlin was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, I meant to update yesterday but Doctor Who emotionally traumatized me. See, I started watching it like last week and just finished the second season… I didn't expect the heart break that followed, so sorry about that! <strong>

**Shivs- Nope! It is fun to make Arthur worry but Merlin needed a chance to be manly ;) I'm happy you approve, and thanks for reviewing. Hey do you prefer if I reply to you this way or PM your account?**

**Thank you for reading :) And please review, criticism and prompts welcome! **


	159. Problem Solving the Knight Way 3

**Disclaimer: I don't want to put these in anymore.**

**Summary- Arthur has no idea why Merlin would challenge a lord to a duel, but he's not happy. Not happy at all.**

**Title- Problem Solving the Knight Way (3 of 3)**

* * *

><p>Merlin was the picture of petulance- slouched, arms crossed, at Arthur's table. "I'm not sorry," he reported.<p>

Arthur glared. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Sometimes force is needed. Isn't that what you knights are all on about?"

"Merlin! Do you know how much trouble you just caused me?"

"Well, he runs a slave ring. That should make it easier."

"How in the world w- what?"

Merlin smirked. "Ask his servant. He should be willing to talk."

"Oh that isn't problem with just you then?" Arthur sniped before thundering out the chambers.

_It's so nice_ _when he listens,_ Merlin thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Hope everyone liked it. Please don't forget to review :)<strong>


	160. Where he Used to be

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- I was thinking about the S5 Merlin and how he was so different, and this is where my thoughts led me**

**Title- Where he Used to be **

**Summary- It was a strange feeling, Arthur thought, missing someone who was there.**

* * *

><p>Arthur missed Merlin. Which was ridiculous since he was always around. Arthur didn't know when it had started, but this Merlin was different. He smiled and laughed less, he didn't talk as much, his eyes seemed to have gone dark.<p>

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Merlin asked with a smile.

The king frowned. Since when did Merlin's smile never reach his eyes?

"Fine," he lied, taking cues from Merlin who accepted his answer.

And a hole started growing in Arthur's heart. Sudden and painful, he looked into Merlin's eyes but found a stranger's instead. How didn't he notice?

He _missed_ Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>My attempt at angst! How was it? Did the finale steal away all of my angsty powers? <strong>

**Lol thanks for reading and please remember to review :)**

**Clara Brighet – YAY I can reply to you! I've been wanting to say thank you for all the reviews you've given me! It really means a lot to me that you like my stories and all those words of encouragement absolutely made my day. Thank you so much :)**


	161. The Questing Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin**

**A/N- In contrast to the depressing one last update, here's a drabble full of bromancy goodness :)**

**Summary- On the way back from an exhausting quest, Merlin twists his ankle and the road to Camelot becomes that much longer. But at least he has Arthur with him.**

**Title- The Questing Duo**

* * *

><p>"It's just like you to get hurt <em>now<em>," Arthur chided.

"Sorry," Merlin offered, rubbing his calf, a pointless remedy to his swollen ankle.

Arthur sent him a concerned look but quickly covered it with annoyance. "Is it broken?"

"Don't think so," Merlin winced.

The prince sighed and looked around at the forest surrounding them. "Sorry," Merlin repeated, "I know you wanted to get back home."

Arthur waved a hand, aborting his intention to rub his tired eyes. "What's a few more hours?"

Merlin smiled and neither of them complained when he was forced to use Arthur as a walking stick.

* * *

><p><strong>If that wasn't enough to make you happy, perhaps the following will do the trick: I have FINALLY done an extended Uncle Merlin one shot. It's almost done, I just have to work on an epilogue so tomorrow it will finally see the light of day! Excited? <strong>

**Please review :)**


End file.
